The Twins Who Lived (Re-written)
by honeybee21799
Summary: On the night of Hallowen in 1981 Harry and Haily Potter survived the killing curse and became famous. However with their parents dead, and their aunt refusing to have anything to do with them, who will take care of them? The Akatsuki. Fallow them on their path of life as they learn about magic, fighting, and friendship. (AU for both worlds, Dark! Harry, Manipulative!Goat, twinfic)
1. Chapter 1

**The is the re-re-re-edited version of the original (that I went ahead and deleted). So this is an AU Dark! Harry Manipulative! Dumbles e ct. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, feel free to say so. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, I mean I don't think any of us are **_**that **_**good.**

It was a dark and rainy night as Albus Dumbledore walked in the woods. He was carrying two bundles of blankets in his arms. He found a relatively dry patch of grass under a tree and left the bundles there. He took out a letter and put it in the boys blanket as he smiled at them. He remembered the prophecy. He knew that Snape had only herd part of it, the part about Harry being the one to defeat Voldamort. The other parts were about the girl, how she as well was destined for greatness, and how Harry could go to the dark side if he didn't have proper guidance. Albus looked back at the bundles getting ready to disappear. He couldn't allow them to grow up around people who knew their names and what they had done. They would become too strong, He had to have them under his control. Maybe if they grew up around ninja then they would learn fierce loyalty, and find him as a grandfather, or someone that they could trust. His first choice had been their aunt. But the woman straight up refused. His only other option was to leave them in the world of ninja.

Not many people in the world of ninja knew about the other world that existed far away from them. Only the village leaders and elders had any clue that there was such a thing as magic.

He knew how blood thirsty and violent people in this world were so, in hopes that they wouldn't kill them, he put the prophecy inside of the letter he left with little Harry. He took one final look at them before turning away and saying "Good luck, Harry and Hailey Potter." He vanished without a trace leaving the two people who were hiding in the bushes stunned.

-Some place before Albus showed up-

Two ninja walked side by side coming back home after a long and tiring mission. Pain had sent them out to assassinate a man who had information on the Akatsuki. They had done their job, or rather Kisame had done their job, perfectly. Itachi didn't like to kill, unless he absolutely had to.

They were walking when they felt a presence they had never felt before. They ran to it hoping to apprehend the intruder. They managed to catch a short glimpse of an old man turning towards two children and then disappearing with a small 'pop.'

They had never seen something like that. Yes they had seen the transportation Jutsu, but that took chakra. But that old man didn't use any. They rushed out to look at the two children who were asleep.

One was a little boy with jet black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his head. The other was a girl who also had jet black hair and a lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

Itachi looked at them with sadness in his eyes.

His partner didn't see, and that was a good thing. He felt so sorry for the poor abandoned children. He wondered where their parents were and who that old man was. He suddenly felt anger at whoever's idea this was. How could someone abandon two babies in a place like this in the middle of the night?

He looked down into their eyes, whose eyes reminded him so much of Sasuke's. They were filled with innocence, not yet knowing the cruelty of the world. That's what hit home for him. He would never be able to leave them out here, he would never forgive himself.

He almost wanted to laugh. Not even three weeks ago he slaughtered his entire clan. He had been ordered to do it, yes, but he had still done it. Well, almost, he just couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke. The love he had for his little brother was stronger then any love he had felt for anyone else.

He started to wonder why he felt this way towards these children. It couldn't have just been that they were as innocent as Sasuke, could it? No, it had to have been something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. They radiated some kind of strange power. It was comforting, yet intimidating at the same time. The question was whether or not to bring them to Pain, and Madara. To potentially bring them to their deaths. He thought it over for a while before….

It was decided. Itachi picked them up handing the boy to his companion, "We need to take them to leader-sama, now." He walked away not waiting for a reply. The taller man looked at him strangely. "Itachi, are you sure, it might be a trap." The younger one said nothing and Kisame followed behind him.

They ran to the base and into their leader's office to tell him what they saw. "Well then leave, and let me see them!" The leader yelled. Itachi handed over the girl and Kisame the boy, just then a small letter fell out and Pain grabbed it. "OUT!" he screamed at them. They left in a hurry (even if Itachi was too proud to admit it he was scared.)

Pain handed the boy to the new occupant in the room. "What do you think, Madara?"

He thought looking at the small sleeping child in his arms before answering. "It depends on what that letter has to say, open it and read it." Pain nodded and did as asked:

'**To whom this may concern, **

**My name is Albus Dumbledore, and if you are reading this you have found the young children. The boys name is Harry and the girls name is Hailey. These children's birth was preordained. You see there was a prophecy written about them and it goes: **

"**Two twins will be born **

**Two twins who fate will use as pawns **

**They shall fight against each other to the end **

**The one who will be a servant to the Dark Lord comes**

**Born to whom have thrice defied him **

**Born as the seventh month dies**

**He shall mark her as his equal but she will have power he knows not **

**Or maybe….**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" **

**You see this prophecy means the fate of the entire world. These children must be brought up the right way. **

**-AD" **

Pain looked at Madara in anticipation. "We'll keep them." He finally said. "Raise them loyal to our organization." Pain nodded looking at his superior as he cradled the small boy. "What shall we tell the others?" He asked. Madara laughed at him. "That you found them of value and that we're keeping them." The man handed the girl back to the other man and went to tell the others the news.

Their reactions were as expected. Hidan pissed for no reason, Kakuzu pissed, 'Tobi' hyper, Deidara un-curing, Konan ecstatic, Itachi (even though he hid it well) relived, Kisame fine with it, Zetsu 'eyeing' them, Sasori un-caring, Orochimaru, well no one knew what Orochimaru was thinking as he pet his snake.

Sometimes Pain wondered why he couldn't have a normal S class missing Nin organization, but didn't say this out loud.

Suddenly the little girl woke up screaming and crying, this in turn, woke her brother. They began screaming so loud, it soon became very agitating and it was starting to give Pain a headache.

Orochimaru's snake let out an angry his, and then everything was silent. The boy looked at the snake and hissed back and the girl did the same. The snake cocked its head in surprise to look at them. Then the three of them seemed to have a conversation with Orochimaru looking interested. "So they can speak to snakes" Konan said holding the little girl closer. "Well…okay then."

Orochimaru sat back with an inquisitive look on his face. "Hand me the boy Pain I want to see if my suspicions are true." Pain reluctantly handed the child over to the pale man, not liking the way his underling so blatantly dared to disrespect him. He was debating slapping him, but decided that the information he had might be of use.

The snake sannin gently traced the lighting bolt scar on his forehead before grinning. "These small children have survived a large hit from a rare chakra that should have killed them." He smiled at the young boy who giggled at him. "How did this happen?" Pain demanded to know. "I have no idea."

The snake man handed the boy back to Pain. "What are their names?" Itachi asked. "They are called Harry and Hailey. But those names are strange, from now one they will be called: Yuki for the boy and Yuri for the girl." He looked at the young boy who smiled up at him. "Well, I'm going to put them to bed; it's 11:30 they need to sleep." Konan said as she grabbed Yuki from her childhood friend smiling. All the Akatsuki agreed with her and hit the hay not knowing how truly special the two children were. Not knowing that in the morning they would get a shock of a life time. Not knowing that right now people were raising their glasses for a toast and in hushed voices saying "To Harry and Hailey Potter the twins that lived."

The next morning-

Konan woke up happier then she had been for a long, long time. In fact, she was so dammed happy that she made breakfast for everyone. She was almost done when an owl fluttered into the base, dropped a letter, then flew right back out.

She was shocked to say the least. How in the world had the person who had written the letter found them? She picked it up and read it after checking for traps. It was from something called the Ministry of Magic and it said:

**To: The Akatsuki **

**Dear Sir or Madam, **

**We here at the Ministry of Magic have been informed that you have come across the Potter twins. Unfortunately, it is against our policy and laws for a wizard or witch of European blood to be raised in the elemental countries. You will go to the Ministry where an escort will be waiting for you and the young Potters and the twins will be put in the care of a family who lives where they can be taught the ****_proper _****way of magic. Fail to comply and the consequences shall be dire. **

**Sensibly yours **

**Deloris Umbrige**

She calmly folded the letter back into the envelope before walking to Pain's office, her hands clenched at her sides. Her eyes were cold as she opened the door and threw the letter on the desk, interrupting her leaders work. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Read. It." She growled.

Her read it his brow frowning as he finished it. "We can't let them take them away from us Pain." She said, biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. He was about to hug her when a pure white owl flew on his head dropped a not and left. He looked at Konan for an explanation, she just rolled her eyes in a way that said 'I have no clue. He gave in and decided to read it out loud. **"I am Harry and Hailey's guardian, but I can not keep them, I'll be over in an hour. What ever you do, DO NOT give them to the ministry." **He was irritated at the strangeness of this morning. "Very well then, inform the other members of our guest coming to visit today." She nodded and went on to do as told. Then dressed the twins in what they were in the night before.

An hour later-

The Akatsuki members were beginning to think that the mystery person wouldn't show up, and then the fireplace lit up with emerald green flames. A man who looked about 21 to 23 years old walked out coughing. "Man I hate floo powder." He looked at the Akatsuki and smiled at them "Hi, I'm Sirius Black, the twin's godfather."

Konan looked at him with mixed emotions. "Why can't you keep them?" She asked. The smile on the man's face slid off. He cleared his throat. "Because to be honest, I have no clue if I'll even be alive tomorrow."

Pain looked at him raising a brow "And, why is that?" He went pale before answering. "It's a long story, but you see, yesterday, a dark wizard who calls himself Voldamort turned up in Godricshollow. He went to my best friend and his wife's house killed them both, then tried to kill the two of them. I was at the school that night, I was called up to Dumbledore's office and he told me." He was crying silently now remembering that night. "He told me that after all the things that Voldamort has done all the bad, bad things. All the people he's killed, he just couldn't kill them. That somehow, when sweet Lilly gave her life to shield them from death, Voldemort's power broke, and that's why he's gone. He's not dead though. I don't think he was human enough to die. But on that night, they made a lot of enemies. The first person their going to look for to get them is me, and I will do anything to protect them." He had a hard look in his eyes as he finished. The only one in the room, who understood that feeling, was Itachi. He masked his respect for this man but he felt it.He looked at the older man as he gazed at his godchildren, the determination and love in his eyes was something very clear. "So what do you plan to do?" Itachi said shocking everyone in the room that he was talking. "I plan, to give you everything." He snapped his fingers and a small bag appeared out of nowhere. It dropped with a heavy thud and he unzipped it sitting on the floor. First he opened a small pocket and took out a golden key. "This is the key to the potter family vault at Gringotts. In that vault holds more money then you can imagine." He handed it to Kakuzu who looked like Christmas had come early.

Next he pulled out a book that was in a strange language. "This, it every spell that I have ever learned Start on page one when they turn six." He handed that to Pain who took it looking at it with interest. "Be careful, my family taught me some dangerous magic, so they might want to slow down on page 400 or so."

The third thing he pulled out was a bunch of paper. "This is the deed to every property I own as well as their seat on the Wizardmont. This also states that I give up my right as Lord Black and give the title to my god kids." He handed the documents to Itachi. He looked at them looking tired, but he knew that now he was destitute.

He cleared his throat showing his discomfort, "This," He said with a smile "was their fathers. It's an invisibility cloak. Please give it to them." He also handed that to Itachi. "Now, this is the last thing that I have besides my wand." He handed these papers to Konan who looked at them in emotionlessly. "These are the custody papers stating that I give up my right as a Black as well as the right of their guardian. Now no one can take them from you. Just sign them and they will be turned into the ministry magically." He smiled at them all. "Also you will be receiving the daily Prophet every day I paid for a life time subscription. Read it to know the current events of our world." He grabbed a handful of dust then shouted. "Number Four Privet Drive" And then he was gone.

Itachi looked at the place where the man vanished and he knew something no one else cared about. This young man who was only 21, planed to die a horrible, agonizing death.

They had finished all the paper work it would take them to make the twins officially theirs by the next afternoon. They had new names now, but if one truly wanted to know then all you had to do was look at the records, and the adoption papers to see who they were by birth right. It was that same morning when an owl fluttered into the room with a news paper. Pain muttered something along the lines of 'is nothing secret anymore.' He begrudgingly made Itachi read it. **Sirius Black: Convicted for betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who. Sentenced to life in Azkaban. **

**Sirius O. Black thrown in Azkaban this morning after killing twelve Muggles and one Wizard. Aurors claim that he laughed as they dragged him away. **

The Akatsuki looked down at the innocent balls of joy that Konan was holding close to her, they just couldn't believe that it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! It's me again, so this is chapter two, and I'll upload the other seven or eight by tomorrow! **

**Comments, questions, and suggestions, are most welcomed**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or Harry Potter, then I would be rich, but sadly I am not, and I am now a broke girl who writes bad fanfiction. **

Itachi gave a small smile as he fed the little boy sitting in his high chair. The girl had already been put to bed because she had fallen asleep right after her own meal with 'nanny Itachi.' He had taken a likening to taking care of them during the week they had been here. They were like his little bundles of adorable stress relievers. His smile grew lager as he remembered the events that took place an hour ago.

All the members of Akatsuki had gotten back from a meeting regarding the small bundles of jet black haired joy. It was agreed, that Harry and Hailey Potter had died of hypothermia the night they found them, and that a few days later Konan, in a fit of grief, forced them to adopt twins. In an orphanage they found Yuki and Yuri, and had fallen in love with them instantly.

It was a very unbelievable story in Itachi's book. They were so cute that anyone would have just snatched them up, but criminals didn't just 'fall in love' with anything, but still they were the Akatsuki, anyone who wanted to keep their lives, wouldn't question it. Now the only problem they had was a last name. They couldn't call them Potter, because that would be a dead give away to the people in the magical world, not to mention how hard it was to pronounce. So they had decided on a last name, a name that was very conmen in all parts of their world. They had chosen the name Shion. Itachi thought it had a nice ring to it. Yuki and Yuri Shion, the Magical Ninja of Akatsuki. He chuckled as the small boy blew a snot bubble at him.

He casually looked around making sure that no one had seen his rare display of emotion, ready to brush it off as a cough. So naturally, because Fate, God, and Karma were all conspiring against him, a very unwelcome someone had. Madara stepped out of the shadows looking like death as he laughed at his nephew. "Oh my! It seems the grate Itachi Uchiha has emotions after all."

Itachi stood up straighter and he wiped his face clean of expressions. "Your not going soft on me now, are you Itachi?" Madara mocked as he took a seat on the chair across from Yuki and brushed a little bit of hair from out of the little boy's eyes. Itachi stiffened even more (if that were possible); he knew the man enough to know where this conversation was heading. After years of studding under Madara, he was able to predict his uncle's mind. That was a very arrogant assumption of Itachi's part. Madara was sly and cunning. He would do anything to achieve his ends, and he had proved this fact time and time again.

"Their not going to be a problem, are they?" The masked man asked faking concern. "I hope they aren't, because they are nothing more then interesting pieces to the game. Not needed but beneficial all the same." He leaned his chin on his hand. "Do you understand what I'm getting at, Itachi-san?" Itachi nodded his head, trying not to show his feelings. "Well that's good then, because if you let them get in the way of your work, I'm going to have to kill them." Madara stood abruptly turned on his heal and walked out of the room. Itachi looked into the big eyes of Yuki before silently cursing himself. It had been an absolutely positively stupid idea to let Madara get his claws into them. It was a mistake that sooner or later he was going to have to pay for. He picked up the small child and walked to their assigned room. He placed him down next to his sister and stayed until he fell asleep. 'Such unfortunate children with such a cruel fate to fight against, I wonder what's up that man's sleeve?' He thought as he walked out the door.

Nearly ten years had passed since that day, and nothing much had changed at all. There were no signs that anyone lived in the tall building that the Akatsuki inhabited. After all it was just an old abandoned building. With a dripping ceiling that leaked all day and a cold hard floor that had cracks in it, which a certain money man refused to refurnish. But that was to be expected, if they couldn't even hide their base from others what kind of ninja would they be?

Ah, yes, Akatsuki. A group of ten feared missing Nin. Ruthless. Bloodthirsty. Maniacal. Baby Sitters? Yes, they were baby sitters. For the past ten years they raised Yuki and Yuri Shion and trained them in the art of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Tyjutsu, not to mention their birth powers. As they were young, they didn't know a lot of Nin or Genjutsu. But honestly, what else would be expected, they had only been training for four years. It's not like they suddenly could learn the secrets of the world on the first day. Things didn't just come along that easily in life.

Regarding their training the first thing Pain had them do was test their chakra nature. Yuki is an earth style and Yuri is a water style. They had just grazed the surface of the jutsu they could learn. They would get better as time went on, that was a guaranty if you were going by who trained them. The only thing that seemed to come naturally and they never seemed to struggle with was their magic. Pain had decided to start training them in that peculiar art a year before they had started training in Tyjutsu. Yes they had to work very hard, but it was just easier then ninja training. Madara always told Pain it was because they were almost born knowing magic. They had been around it for a year before they came here. They just seemed to understand it better.

Madara hadn't changed much over the past ten years. Yes, he learned more about the world and about his enemy's weaknesses. But his personality hadn't changed one bit. He was, is, and always will be a sly, cunning, jerk. But only a few (unlucky) people knew of his true identity. To the outside world he was Tobi, the sweet and innocent ninja who annoyed his sempai. Madara had made it a point to get on the twins good side, and being as manipulative as he was, it was a piece of wonderful tasting, easily acquired, chocolate cake.

The twins trusted him, and held no doubts about him, after all who would ever fear cute little Tobi? He twisted them (or rather it appeared Pain was twisting them) to do his bidding, turning them against anyone who would defy Akatsuki. He had taught them that human life was not something to value, after all a light that goes out is nothing to cry about.

Yuki had always been gentler then his sister. Anything to do with pain or death he shied away from. But being raised by who he was he was, he was taught to defend his honor, his allies, and his family. They had taught him to do anything to help his sister. Even if it looked as if he was hurting her, so long as it preserved her life, the means justified the ends. Yuki was very protective of his little sister. His drive to keep her from the bad things in the world was borderline obsessive.

However Yuri turned to Madara's side with almost no hesitation. She seemed more at ease with taking the life of another human being. Now don't think she's all bad, the only reason she killed was because of her trust in Pain. He had told her that 'In this life sometimes you must kill to achieve your goals.'

But for now, they retained their innocence, sleeping away peacefully, not knowing of their cruel fate. However they would wake soon, after all the sun had started coming over the mountains.

"Yuki! Yuri! Wake up your training begins in an hour!" Hidan yelled as he knocked on their door that morning. Yuki was first to wake up. He sat up in his bed on his side of the room. His messy hair went down to his back, because he had only bothered to cut it maybe twice in his life. His emerald green eyes glared at the door for waking him up so early in the morning. He pushed the covers off of him and started to get dressed.

He looked over at his sister and grinned as he affectionately kicked her awake. She opened her equally as green eyes and smiled at him. He felt his hart race as her smile seemed to light up the room. To him her smile was the world. "Come on Yuri, if we don't hurry Hidan will eat all the food again." He said as he pulled on a pair of socks.

That definitely got her up. She jumped in the air still in her PJ's and ran out the door, leaving her confused brother behind. He smiled as he followed her out the door ready to start the day.

Yuki sat at the table next to his little sister as he did at every meal. He ate his eggs without a word as Hidan and Kakuzu got into their morning fight. "Your god is fake, you albino idiot!" Kakuzu growled at him putting his wad of cash in his back pocket. Hidan's face turned an ugly red color as he slammed his fist against the table. "How dare you say Lord Jashin's name in vain, basterd." This resulted in Kakuzu cutting off Hidan's head, the albino decided to say a few choice words, and that in turn made Konan very angry,and she ended the fight with a punch in Hidan's bodiless face. "Don't cuss in front of the kids!"

The two twins laughed as Hidan held his bleeding nose for the rest of breakfast once Kakuzu put his head back on. After everyone was done eating Pain informed the twins that they would be training with Itachi for the rest of the day. They nodded, very happy that it was Itachi who was training them, a rare treat on their birthday. However before they could leave the table a large barn owl and a smaller black one swooped in the window one dropping two letters on the table and another dropping the Daily Prophet.

"So it's time then…." Pain trailed off as he was lost in thought, remembering the night Itachi found them. "There's something we have to tell you two, no interruptions." They nodded as they looked at their step father.

"As the two of you know, we adopted you, however the story we told the world was a lie. You two were not found in an orphanage, it happened when Itachi brought you back after a mission, the two of you were left under a tree." He didn't seem to know how to continue so he paused, telling them about the prophecy didn't seem like a good idea then. He explained to them about his parents, their godfather, and the world they truly belonged to. "So that's what all the extra training was for then." Yuki said as he placed all the pieces together. Pain nodded and folded his arms over his chest. "That's not all; we changed your names when we brought you here. Your real names are Harry and Hailey Potter." The two of them looked at him in disbelief. Yuri traced the scar on her forehead. She didn't want to accept it, so she wouldn't.

Yuri looked at the letters and sent a questioning look at her step father. "Do we open them?" He nodded to her, he was actually kind of proud; this was like a coming of age ceremony. Yuki was first to have his letter open.

**To: Mr. H. Potter **

**The Rain Village Akatsuki secret base **

**The room farthest to the right **

He looked up with a stressed sigh. "We didn't find out we were the twins that lived until like ten seconds ago, how did these people find out before we did?" He asked the room in general. "Because we had to leave a long paper trail to adopt you, I have had the feeling for awhile that someone was watching you two, that person must be responsible for that." Pain said with a thoughtful tone.

**Hogwarts School****  
****of Witchcraft and Wizardry****  
****Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore****  
****(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,****  
****Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.****  
****Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.****  
****Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall****  
****Deputy Headmistress****  
****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM****  
****First-year students will require:****  
****sets of plain work robes (black)****  
****plain pointed hat (black) for day wear****  
****pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)****  
****winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)****  
****Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.****  
****COURSE BOOKS****  
****All students should have a copy of each of the following:****  
****The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)****  
****by Miranda Goshawk****  
****A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot****  
****Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling****  
****A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch****  
****One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi****  
****by Phyllida Spore****  
****Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger****  
****Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them****  
****by Newt Scamander****  
****The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection****  
****by Quentin Trimble****  
****OTHER EQUIPMENT****  
****1 wand****  
****1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)****  
****1 set glass or crystal phials****  
****1 telescope****  
****1 set brass scales****  
****Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.****  
****PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Yuki folded his letter back up and put it into the envelope.

"How are we going to get these things, I've never even heard of half of it." Yuri said irritably. "Today you two and Deaidara will be going to Diagon alley, he went last week and he's the only one who knows how to get there." The twins nodded and got out of their seat getting ready for the day, knowing that they were dismissed.

Once they were gone Pain looked at Itachi. "What does it say, read it out loud." Itachi nodded opining the news paper and cleared his throat: "Sirius Black, Innocent or guilty, turns out he never received a trial." The atmosphere in the room turned somber. "We need to keep silent about this, if we say anything people might start poking their nose into things." Pain decided. "But what about when they go to school, they'll learn about him there." Konan argued. For once Pain was at a loss so in his wise leader way he said "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

**Hay, if you read this far then congratulations, I have a little contest for all of you: The first one who solves this riddle gets to decided who is featured on the next chapter. **

**Example: So and So wins, So and So then may request that Draco Malfoy gets his own chapter, because Draco is a boss. **

**So you ready for the riddle? Full Full Full MOON!: What does one do with a dead element? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe how many people like this story. I feel so happy. Here, every single one of you take a cookie. **

**As always I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. All rights belong to JKR and MK. **

**Comments, questions, and suggestions are always welcomed. And they make me feel happy. **

Diagon Ally 3:30 PM-

Deidara kept a close eye on the two as they scampered around looking at stuff. He smiled at them as they gazed in wonder at the new world they belonged to. They had gathered the supplies they needed but the wand, and uniforms.

Deidara decided they were going to a wand shop first. As they entered the store he noticed just how ODD it was. There were boxes everywhere looking like they were put there with glue and the place smelled like spices, and it was dusty like no one had cleaned it for hundreds of years.

Suddenly a very old man appeared before them. He smiled at the twins. "Ah, yes I don't believe I've herd your names before, I'm guessing a muggleborn pair?" They knew it wasn't true. They were half bloods, so they corrected the old man on his small mistake. "Yes, forgive me for my ignorance, now let us get your wands, as I always say, lady's first." Yuri stepped up and he began measuring everything. After he was finished he grabbed a wand off the self, and handed it to her, only to take it right out of her hand. He grabbed another one off the shelf and handed it to her. "Well give it a wave." He said. She did and the lamp on the counter exploded. "No, no this is not your wand." He said as he quickly took it away from her.

Wand after wand for about five minutes was wrong then, he took one more off the shelf looking a bit older then he already did. "Alright, now try this one." He said as he handed her another box. She flicked it and then the room seemed to become lighter. "Ah, yes, yes this is your wand. 9", oak, with unicorn hair as the core." He laughed as he handed her the box. She shrugged and sat in the chair across the store.

Yuki's wand took longer to find, it took an hour to find it. But at last he had found his wand as well. "11 inches long, made of holly and had a Phoenix Feather core. Curious, very curious Mr. Shion." Mr. Olivander said. "What's curious, sir?" Yuki asked taking his wand from the old man. "You will see one day, Mr. Shion, you will see. That will be 14 sickles." The three of them walked out of the store after paying, glancing behind then suspiciously.

As the three of them entered Madam Malikn's Robes for all Occasions. Deidara decided he was going to go check out the potions for a bit longer and told them he'd be back in an hour. They nodded as the old lady made them stand on platform like things after asking them if they were going to Hogwarts. Answering yes, she took them to a back room. In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Yuki and Yuri on stools on either side of him slipping a long robe over Yuki's head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Yuki, being cautious of this boy he had just met.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The twins were strongly reminded of a snobbish rich kid whom they had once been body guards for, and sweat dropped in unison. "Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Yuri.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No, not to into sports" Yuki said remembering how pointless he thought it was reading it from the prophet.

"I am - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Yuki, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Yuri, wishing she could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Deidara was standing there, grinning at the twins and pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. "That's Deaidara," said Yuki, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He's our uncle."

"Oh," said the boy with disgust, "I've never heard a name like Deaidara before, is he a Muggle?"

"No it's Japanese," said Yuki. "We're half bloods and he's a wizard too, I guess."

"No!" The boy said his eyes widening. "My father went to Japan to a place that Muggles don't know about, called the elemental countries. If you guys live there then you have to have at least one pure blood parent, everyone there is a witch or wizard and they don't let Muggles in, and because of that the ministry likes to keep them a secret. Oh and there's a group called Akatsuki that go around collecting tailed beasts, but no one knows why. They have to be the biggest mystery about that place!"

"Oh, and how much do you know about them," Asked Yuri sending her brother a look. If this boy knew too much then he had to die.

"Not much at all, no one dose." Said the boy, with light disappointment. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Yuki shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy, he felt like he was being interrogated.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they, so it's even more a loss."

"I wouldn't know."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

"Shion, it means sound of the tide." Yuri said finding this boy as non-threatening as it was possible to be. The blond boy nodded before holding his hand out to them. "My name is Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." Yuri took his hand and Yuki did so as well, reluctantly. "I'm Yuri and this is my older brother Yuki, and the pleasure is all ours." As they finished this conversation the robe lady said they were done and they scampered out to meet up with Deaidara.

"Who was that boy, I lip read part of what he said and he mentioned us." He said his face wiped clean of the happiness they had seen moments ago. "That was Draco Malfoy, don't worry he just knows the name, nothing more." Yuki said. Deaidara nodded and handed them their stuff (and ice cream). They went back to The Three Broom Sticks and flooed home. By the time they had told the rest of the Akatsuki what they had done, it was already late. So the two twins hand in hand went to bed.

The last two months the twins spent with the Akatsuki were hard. Pain pushed them and pushed them to the point where they spent most of their nights in the infirmary. He constantly drilled them on the fact that they couldn't tell anyone about the Akatsuki. But at last it was time, their bags were packed, their minds were ready, and today they would be going to Hogwarts.

The place called kings cross station was very busy that day with people rushing about enjoying their daily lives. The twins were with Itachi as he led them to platform 9 ¾'s, where ever that may be. Itachi had too much pride to admit it but he was lost, in that can't find your way around a straight hallway sorta' lost. That's when he spotted a family of oddly dressed redheads. He stopped the twins and looked over at them inconspicuously waiting for these people to show him where it was. His eyes widened a small fraction as he watched them run into the wall, and then disappear.

He grabbed the two 11 year olds hands and practically threw them through the barrier. They yelped a bit as their stuff fell on top of them. The people on the platform looked at them funny, like they had gone insane. Itachi stepped in after them gracefully and smirked at them.

He helped them load their stuff onto the train and into an empty compartment. He gave them one of his rare, but genuine smiles. "You two be good, and remember everything you were taught. Never forget what's most important, protecting each other." He gave them both hugs, shocking them to the core. "See you during Christmas brake." As he left the two of them they let out a few tears, they were finally beginning their own adventures.

After a few minutes a boy with red hair walked into their compartment. The twins sensed something wrong with him immediately. You could tell right off the bat that he was a nice kid, but he was a moocher. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else was full." They could sense he was lying, but for what reason they did not know. "Yes, we do mind, now get out." Yuki said coldly. The boy glared at them before storming out slamming the door behind him.

The two kids sat alone in silence for another hour when their compartment opened again. In walked the boy from the tailor shop, and he was flanked by two large gorillas, I mean, boys. The ferret like boy cocked his head to the side his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, it's you two. Why isn't anyone with you?" then he smirked at them, "What no one wanted to sit with you?" Yuri smirked right back at him. "Why are you wondering the trains Malfoy, the stench of your henchmen make people kick you out of theirs?" The two gorilla boys blushed and one of them flipped her 'the bird'. The ferret boy laughed at her. "Touché, Shion, touché." He sat down much to Yuki's displeasure, and that was the beginning of a very beautiful (sort of) friendship.

The three children sat in the compartment talking and laughing soon becoming fast friends. They asked each other questions about their hobbies and dreams. The twins didn't trust the blond to the fullest, but they trusted him if even just a little bit allowing them to find it easier then talking to an enemy. But that small little bit of trust was one of things that brought them to form a tight bond in only a few hours. They soon had to change into their robes because they were almost to school. You could cut the excitement with a carving knife.

Once the train arrived at the station the three of them hopped onto a boat, accompanied by a blond girl with eyes that looked rather far away. She had dirty blond hair blue eyes and very pale eyebrows. "Hello, my names Luna Lovegood." She said smiling at them they did the polite thing and introduced themselves to her. After a while the girl fell silent and went back to her day dreaming. They sat in their boat ignoring the strange girl their mouths dropping open in awe as they caught their first signs of Hogwarts. "It's amazing!" Draco gasped his eyes widening to the size of plates. The twins had to agree, that indeed it was beautiful.

As they arrived a lady with her hair tied up into a tight bun with a stern look on her face ushered them in. as they walked in two by two they marveled at the grate hall. The older kids snickered at the little first years scared witless of the new world around them but many of them were silenced by Yuki's cold glare. As the stern lady made them all stand in front of the stage she placed an old tattered hat on a stool, Yuki and Yuri had to use all of their might not to jump up and kill it. Because after all normal hats don't tend to sing. Well last time I checked they didn't, I mean it'd be cool but they just don't

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can cap them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindor apart;__  
__You might belong in Gryffindor__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuff are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw__  
__if you've a ready mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folks use any means__  
__To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

Every one in the hall clapped, some more wildly then others, as the hat finished its little tune. The teacher began calling out names one by one. Amelia Bones was in Hufflepuff and as she took the hat off she _skipped _over to the table making the three companions grimace in disgust. Then a girl with bushy hair named Hermione was put in Gryffindor and Draco coughed under his breath something like 'Mudblood'. The girl with the far away eyes was placed in Ravenclaw but no one knew what to make of her so they stayed quiet. Then Draco was called and he was placed in Slytherin no surprises from the twins.

"Harry Potter!" The woman called out with a slight tremble in her voice. The hall burst into quiet whispers 'Did she say Harry Potter?' or 'Where's his sister then?' or 'I hope he's in our house.' He was rather uncomfortable with the attention so he hurried over to the hat and placed it on his head.

To His surprise the hat began to speak, in his head. _'Ah yes, I have been waiting to sort you for 11 years Mr. Potter, or would your prefer Mr. Shion. Now, where to put you?' _He looked over at the tables and watched them. "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor." He muttered almost silently. _'Not Gryffindor, eh? Are you sure, Gryffindor would lead you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that.' _"Please, their obnoxious and loud." _'Are you sure…well then, I know just what to do with you, better be: _RAVENCLAW." He walked calmly over to the table with a group of politely clapping individuals. He sat next to a boy who seemed older then him. "The names Michael Corner, kid nice to meet you." He was a dark and brooding looking boy and held his hand out for him to shake. Yuki took it and smiled at him in that way of his. The two of them began to talk but they cut their conversation off as Yuri was called up.

She sat on the chair her shoulders becoming stiff as the hat began to speak. _'Ah yes, yes another 'Shion' your much easier to place then your brother. A thirst to prove yourself, ambitions to become powerful. The cunningness of a true shinobi. I know just where to put you: _SLIYTHERIN!" She stood up slowly and sat next to Draco stiff and disappointed. She had hoped to be placed with her big brother. She looked up at the staff table after Dumbledore gave his speech and almost dropped her fork when she started to read all of their emotions. A man who looked to be an over grown bat was looking at her as if he knew her, and he had a look of shock on his face. Like her being placed in Slytherin was a form of blasphemy. The old headmaster was shaking his head sadly to the strict woman and muttering things that she could just barely hear with her ninja senses. "Yes…..hopeless…..wrong place to place them….Voldamort…dark side." She strained her ears desperately but couldn't get anything else. She knew that he was a respected man in this world but he was plotting something. She decided if it hurt her or her family in anyway then this man would have to die. Her plan was easy enough to think about, but carrying it out would be an entirely different story. She could tell he was strong. Stronger then anyone she had met here anyways. But she had a sneaking suspicion that Itachi could take him down with one strike.

The next person she looked at was the new defense teacher. It was him that unnerved her the most. His subtle maniacal grin that only she seemed to see. What frightened her most had to have been the fact he was whispering to himself about the victory he would one day have. She heard a dark chuckle as she turned towards her food deciding a little investigation needed to take place. "Hay, Yuri, Yuri hello the lights are on but it looks like no ones home." Draco said catching her attention. "Um, what?" She said looking like she had water poured on her. "I said, I didn't think you'd get into Slytherin. I thought for sure that you would have been placed Ravenclaw." He said patting her on the head. "Well I'm glad you did. It must mean we're going to be grate friends." He smiled before going back to his food. 'Friends?' she thought to herself. 'I have a friend?' She didn't know what to say to that so she just smiled at him. She gave another look at the staff table and decided something at that second. Anyone sitting up there is completely nuts.

When the Slytherin Prefects told the first years to fallow them after dinner she gave a wishful look at her brother. He gave her a reassuring smile as he walked off with his own house. She followed next to Draco pretending not to notice the looks she was getting from her other house mates. Some of them were pointing and laughing at her. She grabbed Draco's hand in an effort to stay calm. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering what her deal was. He looked at her then looked at their house mates and even someone as daft as him figured it out. He smiled at her and held her hand tighter. "Everything's going to be okay, Yuri." She held his hand up until they reached the dungeons. There the prefects turned to look at them. The male one who's name she had missed started to speak. "Welcome to Slytherin, you have all been given an amazing gift. In this house we give you the opportunity to make connections, allies, and dare I say it, friends. We are allowed to speak freely here. Whether you believe that Muggles deserve to live is a moot point. Here we are more then just classmates we are family."

He smiled at them in a rare display of emotion. "In this school we are the outcasts, we only have each other. Families all fight, but if you have any truly bad issues with your dorm mates, feel free to speak with either me or Professor Snape." He told them that girl's dorms were on the right and boys on the left and Yuri walked up the stairs looking back a Draco one last time before heading to bed.

The room already had three girls in it. They instantly stopped talking when they saw her in the room. They all gave her hate filled glares. All she could think was 'was it something I said?' "So, you filthy little halfblood, you think you can just stand next to the heir of Malfoy like that?" Sneered one of the girls who, in Yuri's opinion, closely resembled a pug. She was confused as to what she was referring to but didn't allow it to show on her face.

Halfblood, that day on the train she could hear a group of students in the next box over saying mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to attend this school, and that halfbloods were still inferiors being treated like equals. That Dumbledore would wind up destroying their culture if he kept allowing this atrocity. She managed to catch very dark things that older children were saying, wishing they could slaughter muggles and mudbloods. How they were glad that their master would return and bring the world to its knees. She had thought the conversation was rather interesting as far as conversations about genocide go. She planed to write to Itachi about it in the morning but first she had to deal with the problem at hand. She glared at them with full force trying to mentally make their heads explode. They took a few steps back but didn't back down from their daring stand. "Well?" A brown haired one snapped at her. "What do you think gives you the right to hold the hand of a pure blood, scum!"

That's when it clicked with her making her smirk. How it didn't before made her want to slap herself for being so blind. They were jealous that she was touching him. She found it hilarious to think that they would get so worked up over this. He was eleven, boys that age were still worried about how much mud they could get in their sisters hair. Trust her she would know. It was actually kind of sad, 11 year olds trying to secure political marriages.

_Draco was writing a letter to his father. _

_Dearest Father, _

_Remember the two children I told you about that came from Japan, turns out they were the Potter twins, who would have guessed. They were both sorted into respectable houses tonight. The girl seemed shy because of all the people looking at her. I think she felt the malice of our other house mates. _

_They seem lonely but I think they'll get on fine around here. I was wondering if they could come over this summer for a few weeks so you can get to know them. I think you and mother would like them. They're very polite so I don't think you have to worry about that. Please give it some thought. _

_Your son and heir Draco Malfoy _

Draco looked at his letter satisfied with his work as he handed it to the owl. The large gray owl hooted and flew off. He curled his feet under him because of the chilliness of the conmen room. Even the fire wasn't helping much to get rid of the chill. He sighed as he looked at his potions book and began reading it for tomorrow's class.

In the Ravenclaw conmen room Yuki was getting to know his knew friend. He found out that he liked chocolate cake, swimming, and Quidditch. He also enjoyed the sent of grass, kittens, and baby powder. He was a year older then him and was a half blood. He had average grades, not to good but not to bad. He found joy in a lot of things, most involving girls.

Yuki sat on his chair listing to him blabber on and on about the things he liked. He found it strange that someone would want to tell anyone everything about them. This boy trusted him without a doubt in his mind, and it was just weird. Yet he felt oddly warm at the thought of having a friend. Michael started to going into a heated rant about how every year the DADA teacher died, went missing, or quit. He told him that the job was cursed and that their new teacher would be gone within the next few months.

"And that's why I think that Dumbledore should only allow people who can break the curse to be teachers in that subject." He concluded with fire in his eyes. He plopped down next to Yuki with a sigh. "We should go to bed now, we have classes in the morning and trust me it's going to be tough." Yuki's new friend stood up and bid him goodnight as he walked to the 2nd year dormitories.

Yuki walked up to his room and paid no heed to his dorm mates and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had strange dreams that night about bald snake men trying to take over the world and ninja fighting to the death.

In a far away place the Akatsuki were having a meeting about their little bundles of joy that weren't so little anymore. Pain had finally told them the prophecy and they were now discussing what they had to do. Half of them called out to bring them home the other half brining up the valid point that they wouldn't be able to always be able to fight their battles for them. They needed to face this on their own, or die trying. With the outrage of many of the members it was agreed that they would only help if they were on the brink of death. Pain closed his eyes feeling something he hadn't in a long time, fear. He didn't let it show but he was afraid that he would lose the two that he had come to care for as his own children. He looked at his members and silenced them as an owl flew into the room.

He clenched his fists together getting tiered of owls flying in and out of his base.

_To Whom It May Concern: _

_My name is Lucius Malfoy and my son has made friends with your twins. I see it fitting that we should meet. I propose that we should all have dinner this Monday night. Draco has told me of their uncle and brother so they may come along as well. _

_Wishing you the best _

_-the head of the Malfoy family Lucius Malfoy _

Pain looked at the owl that was standing there waiting for a reply to send to his master. Pain glared at it but it didn't budge. Suddenly he felt a hand in his own. "Oh Pain, our babies made friends I want to meet their parents lets go please." She pleaded with him taking his hands. "Fine we'll go but I'm guessing the uncle and brother are Itachi and Deidara because they are the only ones that have been seen with them so they have to go with us." This was met by a shout of protest from Deidara. Pain raised and silenced him. "We leave tomorrow, that's final." Deidara sat and pouted and wouldn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day.

Pain looked at Konan's happy face, and bit his lip. She was sitting by the fire place with pictures spread about her. The twins, getting bigger, the twins' first words. Most hauntingly a picture of a face he longed to forget, if it hadn't been for his own selfish desires, would she have raised the twins with him instead?

-Monday morning potations class-

Yuri sat next to Draco with a frown. The teacher was being an ass to her brother by asking him questions she knew he had no expectations that anyone in this class knew. "And you Ms. Shion, what ingredients would I need to make Ployjuice Potion?" He snapped at her as he stood in front of her desk. She glared up at him but he didn't move and this angered her further. "I wouldn't know sir." She said through gritted teeth. He glared at her harder with a glare that put Pain's to shame. She flinched as he opened his mouth. "Detention Miss. Shion, for your cheek. You will report to my office tonight at 7 PM"

Deciding not to push it she just went on with her day of work wonderfully, until defense that was. After all that was the place she made her first evil plot, Pain would have been so proud.

She sat next to her brother and Draco in that class and told him about what she felt on the teacher. He was a stuttering, cowardly, loon. But it was all an act, all of it. As Yuki started to take a closer look he could feel what she felt on the opening feast. She decided she was going to confront him but she needed a reason first. Something that would make him take interest in her and make him a bit more willing to give any answers she needed.

She sat in her desk and smiled to herself as she thought. If he was evil wouldn't he jump at the chance to corrupt her? That night she needed to sneak into the restricted section of the library find something dark she could ask instruction in, something to gain his trust.

It was midnight when she snuck out of her room. She used her mad ninja skills to arrive at her destination. When she got there she looked for dark spells. She found one and opened it up. She smiled as her eyes started to light up. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. The first page she opened had a rather nasty little thing she couldn't wait to ask Quirll about. She smiled as she committed the thing to memory and went back to bed. She had pleasant dreams about Itachi, dango, and her brother and how they all managed to escape war and lived happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay all, again. So….how's life treating you?" **

**Disclaimer: Yuri is mine, but everything else is not. **

**Comments, questions and suggestions are welcomed **

-The next day after DADA-

Yuri stayed behind in class as she had rehearsed her speech that morning and was ready. "Professor, might I have a word with you?" She asked politely trying to fake the whole innocent thing. "Um, y-yes, M-miss S-Shion?" He stuttered as he looked at her. She felt something trying to enter her mind but she wouldn't allow it and with much difficulty managed to keep it from her thoughts. "Well you see last night I was reading in the restricted section and I came across a rare bit of magic, that I didn't quiet understand. I was wondering if you could explain it to me." She felt a bit of curiosity from him as he turned to face her in a different way then before. "And that bit of magic would be?" he forgot to stutter but she pretended not to notice. "A Horcrux, professor Quirll." She said holding her books tighter. His eyes shown darkly down at her as the thing on the back of his head told him what to say. "That's a very dark piece of magic Miss. Shion, why would you want to know something like that." She held her books closer and looked down. "W-well I just don't understand it sir, and that is your area of teaching."

He looked at her for a long while and she started to worry that he didn't buy it. Then he told her what it was. "It is an artifact that a dark witch or wizard may use to split his soul in half. It would in a sense make you immortal but more often then not one would prefer to be dead."

She looked up making her eyes more interested using the skills she learned to manipulate this man before her, and if she may be so bold as to say, she was flawless. "Well how would one create a Horcrux, sir?" she took out a pad of paper and started to write something down. He looked at her oddly as he began "Well, you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature." She wrote more stuff down then looked at him with a frown. "But how do you do it?" she asked she felt an odd sensation from the man's head like it was no longer amused but pleased with what she had said. "By an act of evil - the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion -" She interrupted him by raising her hand remembering something Pain had one said to her. "There is no good or bad only power and the ones who are to week to seek it. In the end we are all human, and just like animals, only the ones who are willing to do anything to live will survive."

The thing on the back of his head burst into laughter. She was so startled she fell back on her butt. She hadn't expected that thing to want to show itself, not yet at least. "Hailey Potter, truly you are interesting as it is possible to be." She suddenly felt very powerless against him. She felt small and understood how stupid this plan of hers was.

She stood and brushed herself off and looked at the professor she tried to hide the fear she had in her hart. "So I think I can guess who you are. You're the one they all talk about, Voldamort." Saying his name was met with a hiss from Quirl and a chuckle from Voldamort. "You are very brave to utter my name." This caused her to laugh, truly and honestly laugh. "Perhaps I am, but there's a purpose that I wanted to taunt your little man slave for."

The dark lord hid his feelings well as he asked her why. "Well, how would you like to make a deal My Lord?"

The Dark Lord looked at her, his eyes filled with amusement. "What is this little deal you want to make?" He asked her as he made Quirll sit on a chair and then turn it around so he could talk to her better. She followed his example making herself comfy in a chair. She looked at the Dark Lord sitting before her not giving away the fear she so greatly felt. She smiled at him dropping her books on the floor. "Life is so….boring around here, wouldn't you agree?" She fanned herself with her hand looking bored out of her mind, just as she proclaimed to be.

He looked at her and if he had eyebrows she was sure he would be raising them. "So very boring, no one ever has any gossip, and in the small cases in which they do it's never interesting, no one ever causes any trouble…..no one ever dies. It's just sooo boring." The Dark Lord smirked starting to understand what she was getting at. "What I want My Lord, is to be entertained. I want things to start happening at Hogwarts that will make the professors shake in their boots." Her eyes started to take on a strange darkness that he had never seen in a child before. "And why should I help you with this little issue of yours, or rather why should I let you leave this room alive, little Potter?" He asked her, killing intent radiating off of his body. Her muscles tightened and she started thinking about what a bad idea this was. The scar on her head started to burn and she tightened her hands on the arms of the chair. She steadied her breathing and pushed the pain out of her mind and smiled. "Because you're bored too. You pretended you have everything under control but look at you, you're a parasite that literally sucks this man's soul with every breath he takes. But if we work together, well let's just say I know people who could take out the light side in under an hour." She noticed she had his attention and smirked. She had to wonder if he would kill her for her disrespect.

She didn't plan on trying to kill him; she just found this peaceful existence so dull. She didn't care what she had to do but she just wanted to shake this world up. She got up off the chair and bowed to the Dark Lord on the back of the man's head. "My Lord, if you knew who I was then you must have known who I was raised by. I could grant you any wish you wanted wealth, land, immortality, anything. All I ask in return is that you provide me with small bits of entertainment during my years at Hogwarts." She kept her head lowered and stayed on her knees.

Voldemort studied her not showing any emotion. "You're too young to join in my ranks, you're too young to know how to cast Avada Kedavra, you're too young to know any of the spells my Death Eaters must know to join me." He rolled his eyes at her thinking her just an arrogant child. "Yet you stand before me saying you could give me the world? How very foolish of you to believe you have anything to offer me."

She laughed at him daring to raise her head. "So then you don't know? About anything? About where I was raised, how I was raised, the people who raised me? I would have thought that the most talented wizard in the world would have known this." He glared at her for daring to insult him a second time. "Well little girl because of you and your brother I was living in the bodies of snakes and weak minded humans. So you don't dare look down on me for something that I did not know about and would have been able to stop had I known."

She shook her head and bowed again. "Forgive me My Lord, I was not looking down on you, I just thought you would have known." He waved his hand in a dismissal of her ignorance and she sighed in relief. "Now, little girl, what makes you think you can do these things for me?" She smiled and let her hair hide her face. "I'm sure you've met Lucius Malfoy, as he was once a Death Eater. Well his son told me about how the ministry keeps a place in Japan covered up because of their dislike for Muggles." The Dark Lord nodded telling her to continue. "Well as you might know Dumbledore did not leave us with our aunt but in that world." Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her giving her the answer she needed, that he hadn't known anything about that.

"Well, he did, and we were raised by the organization clouded in darkness and mystery, we were trained, taught, and kept alive by the Akatsuki." Her words set off an instantaneous reaction. Voldemort (or Quirrell) stood back on his feet and drew his wand. "Now I know your lying to me! Why would a group of criminals keep two small children alive, when they would just get in the way?" She looked at him her eyes emotionless and she smiled without happiness. "That's a question I ask myself daily, but I can only guess." He glared down at her with hate and disdain. "I'm not lying to you, what can I do to prove it to you?" She asked bowing her head once again. She missed the cruel smile he sent her way. "CRUCIO" he screamed pointing his wand at her. She held in her breath and fell to the ground not letting out a single sound but a small whimper.

She understood what he was doing even before he cast the spell. He was testing her resistance to pain. This spell was more horrible then anything she had felt before. She felt as if she was lit on fire while people stabbed her. She hurt in places she never thought could hurt. When he released the curse after what could have only been a few seconds felt like hours to her. She fell to the ground but managed to stay on her knees and retain a small bit of her dignity. "So then you weren't lying, good. Very well, I agree to this 'deal' of yours, but I don't want money or land and I am already immortal. No what I want, Hailey Potter, is when your old enough, join in my ranks." She shot up but then started to sway and had to hold onto the chair. "Yes, thank you My Lord." She bowed again then left the room as she was late for potions.

**-Monday, the Akatsuki hideout-**

Deidara was not happy, not happy at all. He glared at his reflection in the mirror with as much hate as he could. He felt like a prissy little girl because Konan had made him put on the most girly outfit he had ever seen on a man.

What he currently had on his person was a dark red robe embroidered with black flowers. It didn't sound so bad, or look to bad, until he put it on. His longer then average blond hair and full eyelashes made him look like the ugliest girl on the planet. Poor Dei-kun didn't even have a chance.

He tried to sooth the head ache he felt coming on as he closed his eyes and sighed. The only thing he could think about was why him? Why is it that everyone he cared for got hurt in some way?

Itachi's problems, were completely different. He was having problems coming to terms with the fact two of his most loved people were fated to kill, join, or be killed by this Lord whatever. He had begged Madara to make them return home, he had abandoned all dignity and actually cried (but he would take that to the grave) but it had all been in vain. Madara had said if they couldn't defeat some puny old man with no ninja training then they weren't worth the air they breathed.

Itachi sighed as he sat at the table in Malfoy Manor. It was an amazing place with many rooms and more space then anything he had seen outside of his old home but he just felt so trapped. He was among wealthy, snobby, stuck up nobles. It reminded him painfully of his old life. He remembered the parties, the gatherings, the need to suck up.

He had put himself under a transformation jutsu so he could disguise himself, if the need arose. He had encouraged Pain, Konan, and Deidara to do the same. All but Pain had taken his advice. Itachi didn't have to change much but for the sake of argument he changed his eyes to green and changed himself to look about 17. He was wearing a normal black wizard cloak over his plane black kimono. He put his hitai-ate around his neck (changed the village symbol so it would match Pain and Konan's) so he could say 'I'm a ninja but I'm not bragging about it.' He decided to leave his hair down and straighten it. His shoes were just his ninja shoes but without the socks. In his honest and humble opinion he was very dashing that evening.

Konan had taken on black hair and had gone for face structure decided to make herself shorter and kept her orange eyes. She left her flower in her hair and it went nicely with her black and red kimono. It had red flowers along the bottom and some around the front. Her obi was white with red and black flowers just giving it a little extra oomph. She didn't put on any makeup (even if it was against tradition) but rather decided to go all natural. Her hitai-ate was around her waist around her obi. She had a plain black fan that she hid in her sleeve (along with other various accessories just incase the need arose.) She put her hair in a bun and added a few hair pins just for flare. Her shoes were like Itachi's but without the socks. Konan looked like a princess but none of the Akatsuki had the balls to say it before she left.

Deidara was very unhappy with his clothing and had made a huge fuss about how much like a girl they made him look. He changed his looks and made himself looked a little more manly. His hair was now shorter, and red. He looked more like he was in his late twenties. His eyes took and almond shape and were now brown. His cheek bones were higher and his nose was pointier. He now liked how his robes made him look like a man instead of a girl with a flat chest. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants under his nice robes. His robes were red on the outside and black on the inside. The clasp that held it together was silver and was the image of a cloud. It matched his Akatsuki cloak cloud but it didn't have any color other then silver. He also changed his headband to match Pain and Konan's and he had it around his forehead. His shoes were just sandals but they were practical to move about in. He hid his weapons in a pouch on the side of his leg viewable, meant to intimidate the Malfoy's.

Pain had decided not to change anything at all. He kept his Rinnegan eyes for the same reason Deidara was keeping his weapons out in the open. He kept on all of his piercing He had on a dark blue shirt with fishnets underneath and black pants and he kept on his shoes. He wore his Akatsuki cloak but left it open. He tied his hitai-ate around his neck taking out the slash mark. He looked distinguished and menacing. He had the look of 'if you mess with me then you die.'

Lord and Lady Malfoy greeted them at their fire place. The first one to show was Itachi. He greeted them telling them his name was Akemi Shion not being dumb enough to tell them his real name. They seemed warm and friendly but he could feel the greed dripping off Lord Malfoy. He offered a small fake smile to them both and was polite as he shook the Lords hand and kissed the Lady's. The next to arrive was Deidara and he being him did a face plant into the ground. He stood up brushed himself off and refused to speak to Itachi because it had somehow been his fault. He also shook the Lords hand and kissed the Lady's introducing himself as Haru Shion catching onto Itachi's plan. The third to arrive was Konan in all her beautiful glory. She bowed to Lord Malfoy as he kissed her hand and bowed to the Lady who bowed back. She introduced herself as Tsukiko Shion she took out her fan and opened it. The last to arrive was the most stunning. He looked so deadly arriving in green flames his cloak blowing around him. The Malfoy's took an unconscious step back as he approached them. With no emotions in his eyes he introduced himself as Akatsuki Shion. He shook the Lord's hand and kissed the Lady's as he walked over to Konan.

The Malfoy's were observing them with fear in their eyes. After all who wouldn't be afraid of them after Pain's little show. They were led into the dinning room but there were already five people there. There was a man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair. He was tall and his robes made him look like an overgrown bat, his name was Severus Snape. The second one was a woman with long blond hair that went down to her back. She wasn't to tall and wasn't all that pretty, her name was Alexandria Blishwick. The third in the room that was sitting by the head of the table to the left was a tall lanky man with no muscles it seemed. He had black hair that went to his shoulders. He was simply introduced as Avery. The next was a plump man with a receding hair line, blue eyes, and a stupid choice of clothing, his name was Jugson. The last one was a man with a hood over his hair and a white mask on he was concealed and that made the ninja uneasy, he was introduced as Nott.

The small pretend family sat close to the man who looked like a bat. Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the table and his wife sat to his right, next to Konan.

Lucius stood and demanded the attention of everyone in the room. They all turned to him waiting for his great speech. "Welcome, my old friends." He held his arm out as if to embrace the room. "And greetings to my new ones." He said looking at the Akatsuki members in disguise. "Welcome to my home, now please eat to your heart's content, because for some of us this day is a day of grate celebrations. Now I propose a toast: to the beginning." He raised his glass and the rest of the room followed him. The plates on the table filled with food that the four newcomers in the room had never seen before. They quickly learned how to eat with the strange things called forks and found themselves loving the rich, creamy food that the English had to offer. The conversation was boring and meaningless until Nott asked Pain where they were from. "Well that's a bit complicated; you see I can tell you what country but if I told you where my home was I'd have to kill you." He said without the slightest change in expression. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock, except for Itachi because he didn't role that way.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Shion." Snape snapped at them. "What I just said Snape-san, I would have to kill you simply of the fact that I don't know you. If you took the time to observe us then you would understand why it is we can't tell you anything. I'll be honest with you I don't trust any of you, not a one. I can feel the greed, envy, that sense of superiority, the arrogance. The only purpose I have here is that my children made friends with someone who I know nothing about. So I came here to meet his family and make sure they aren't mixing with the wrong sort." He had studied these kinds of wizards and witches before. The kind that felt muggles and muggleborn children were the scum. He found himself somewhat agreeing with them but felt that wiping them off the face of the earth was stupid. But he understood he needed to make connections to the Europeans, they could be valuable. He needed to play to what they wanted. He would act like them and pretend to think like them and they would have no clue that they were being manipulated.

"Then what's the 'wrong sort' Mr. Shion?" Lord Malfoy asked with a smirk. Pain looked him in the eyes with a fake smile that made the man flinch. "Why muggles and mudblood, or blood traitors, but after seeing you face to face I don't think I have to worry too much about it."

Lord Malfoy laughed and slapped Pain on the back. "Good to know Shion, good to know." The food was wonderful, the entertainment was exciting, and the servants never showed their faces. It was a wonderful affair that left Itachi quite satisfied.

He hated the people he was forced to interact with. They tended to pry into things that they had no need to pry for. Such as when one of them had asked him, why they didn't use magic to pick things up across the room. He then had to explain to him the difference in culture and how their magic wasn't something they used like that. None of the English people at the table understood. He then explained that the way they used magic was for warfare not for just every day things. That during the first grate ninja world war they abandoned that way of using it and that no one had used magic like that since.

The English were all still confused about why they had done that. "There are many spells used for things like that, why didn't you use them?" The lady of the house asked. Itachi sighed as he continued with his explanation. "As our enemies advanced so did we. We converted our magic so that it not only is in our blood stream but in our muscles as well. We don't wave a wand around to cast a spell, we use hand signs. Then if you can take it the spell you cast works. But if you can't or if you just exhausted the amount of magic you can use then there is a high chance that not only will the spell not work, but you will die as well.

"Then there goes onto another part of magic. Sometimes children born within the same clan or are in some way related even if it is stretched out so thin you can't trace it back then they may receive a kind of jutsu no one else but people by blood have. The most common name for these are Bloodline Limits. Yuki and Yuri not of our blood so they will not receive one of these." He looked at them and they looked as if they had started to understand a bit more of what they were saying. Itachi sat down and scowled miffed that he had to explain something so simple to these idiots. This had to be the most he had spoken all year. Damn it all to hell and back.

**The riddle of the day is: Where do fish put their money? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said, I don't own Harry Potter or naruto **

**Comments questions and suggestions go over into the little box bellow. Also this is kind of a raw chapter. I'm sorry for the mistakes you will no doubt find in it. **

Yuki sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about things boys his age shouldn't be thinking. He was worried about his family back home. He knew that Pain planned to cause a war, but he couldn't help but to think what if his dear people didn't make it. What if they got hurt, what if, what if, what if? He wondered how long he would have before Pain called him and Yuri to fight in this war he would cause.

He then had a thought that made his stomach drop. Yuri liked to think she was a cruel person but she wasn't, she wouldn't be able to do the things Pain called her to do. When she saw someone she loved being hurt she'd do anything to protect them. She'd get herself killed. What about Itachi, his brother had sworn to kill him and had been training to do so for years. What if he managed to get the upper hand on Itachi and killed him? Then what? What would he do when the person he thought of as an older brother just died? There wouldn't be anything he could do to keep Sasuke from killing him, nothing he could offer.

He turned over on his side and then after a few failed attempts at falling asleep he got up and decided to wander the castle. He walked past the library, and then walked around the second floor, up the stairs until he got to a door that was locked and could not be kicked open. He pointed his wand at the door and spoke the spell he remembered from class "Alohamora."

The door opened with a creek and torches lit up the room. He walked in his curiosity getting in the way of his better judgment. The door slammed shut behind him and he spun on his heal taking out his kunai and throwing it at wood. It landed with a bang on the floor (because he threw it wrong) and reviled that there was no one there. He sighed as he ran his hair through his waist length black hair. "Lumose."

Standing before him was a giant mirror, with Erised written on the top, along with an inscription 'Erised stra ehur oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' He looked into the mirror and cursed as he fell to the ground. There they were, his family, his real family. They were all together. Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara. They were with the twins, and they were all happy, but there were also two people he had never seen before in his life. A woman with fiery red hair, and a man with messy jet black hair, just like him when he had short hair.

"Mother?" He put his hand on the glass as he looked at them in awe. "Father?" They nodded and the man, James Potter, put his hand on his son's shoulder. He turned around because he could feel it, like they were truly there. "This is a lie, believe me if there was some way to make this real I would do it, but it's not. It'll only drive me insane if I tried. Good bye mother, father. I'm very happy to have even seen your face this one time." He turned his back on the beautiful images and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and walked away from the room, vowing to never return.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and turned around, but before he could do anything the person hit him on the forehead, and he was out like a light.

Yuri sighed as she read over her potions essay. She was supposed to describe how to make Forgetfulness potion.

She had a feeling she was going to fail this assignment. She knew Snape would find fault with it. He seemed to have an unspoken grudge against her and her brother. It was like the fact that they breathed was a sin against nature itself. She had written Itachi several times about it among other things but he had yet to reply. She flopped on the ground with a sigh. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost three in the morning. She gathered her things with another sigh and went up to her room. She changed into her PJ's then got under the covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Yuri and Draco sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. Yuri looked around and saw that her brother was nowhere in sight. She thought it was odd because he was always here before she was, and it wasn't like him to change his routine so suddenly. She told Draco she would see him latter and she went to look for him.

First she checked outside his common room then she went to the kitchens, and the library. She found nothing, at all. She was starting to get worried and ran down a corridor on the seventh floor. She walked down it the she saw something that made her hart stop.

On a place on the floor, passed out, and with hardly any chakra was her brother. Her eyes widened before she ran to him and checked him for injuries. He was fine just chakra exhausted. She started to breathe easier knowing he would be fine in a few days. She used a levitating charm to lift him because she'd never be able to do it on her own. She rushed him down to the infirmary trying not to hit him with the walls and dropped him on a bed. The nurse rushed in and was rather frantic because she had never seen anything like this before. Yuri had to explain to her that it was just exhaustion and nothing more.

Once she left the wing she noticed she was late for transfiguration and sprinted as fast as she could to get there. When she finally managed to take her seat everyone was silent and she plopped down next to Draco. "You're late." His whispered to her urgently. She shook her head pulling her stuff out of her bag and putting them on her desk. She sat in her chair and opened to the same page as Draco.

"So what did I miss?" She whispered when she was situated. "Well half of transfiguration, and all of potions, charms, herbology, and history of magic. Not to bad but still I would try to keep a watch with you at all times." She scowled at his teasing voice. "Where's the professor anyways?" She hissed under her breath. "She went looking for you because you were this late and she looked mad, so you better be ready for a years worth of detention." She groaned as she slammed her face on the table. "Damnit all to hell and back again." Draco laughed at her quietly and patted her on the back.

As Draco had promised she had detention every night for the rest of term. She scowled as she walked around the castle that night going to her first detention. She walked to the class room and glared as her professor who sat at the desk doing paperwork. She could do it; she could reach across the table and snap the old bats neck. But she wouldn't, it would be to risky, killing this woman. She was important, and powerful Yuri wasn't foolish enough to believe otherwise.

She sat at the desk and read her book for the next four hours before she was allowed to leave. She had finished the book and found it extremely dull. It didn't even teach you how to do the spells, 'only the danger that went with them' and blah. She gathered her things and left the room glaring at the floor. She was walking back down to the dungeons not paying attention to where she was going because she had committed the way to memory. She was about to turn a corner when someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. She started fighting and kicking but this person was too strong for her. Her attacker hit her in the back of the head making her pass out. Her last thought before allowing darkness to take over was that she had been so stupid for allowing this to happen.

Yuri woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. She opened her green eyes, her mind filled with rage. She lifted her head ignoring the headache and glared out into the darkness. She started to struggle against the ropes that bound her and as she did that she felt a kunai on her neck. She stopped moving and she glared at her feet, or what she assumed were her feet. "Oh, Yuri it's been to long. I haven't seen you since you were three years old." She felt cold slender fingers brush away her hair from her neck. "Who the hell are you?!" She screamed out at the dark. The person chuckled and walked away from her before going to turn on the light. It was bright, too bright for her taste as she had been in the dark for who knows how long. She looked up into the face of someone she could hardly remember, but she did remember. "O-Orochimaru!" She felt fear at once again being in the hands of someone she knew could, and most likely would, kill her.

He walked closer to her until he was right in front of her. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip so hard it started bleeding. He reached his hand out to touch her face with those creepy long fingers. She flinched away when he touched her and he gave a light chuckle. "There's no need to worry dear, I would never hurt you if you didn't give me a motive to." He tilted her head to the side exposing her neck. "I never thought you would turn out to be so foolish, little on." He whispered to her with a smile. "Challenging the Dark Lord Voldemort, he could have killed you but yet here you stand alive and well." He eyed her inquisitively "But the question is how." He laughed at her before he leaned in so close his mouth was almost touching her ear. "I have a secret to tell you my dear. Try to remember it, but you can't tell anyone." He told her his secret and she would have fallen had it not been for her restraints. She looked at him in utter and complete shock. "Y-you're not telling the truth. I-it can't be true. You're lying!"

He laughed and shook his head as his hand receded from her face and touched her cheek. "Now my lovely, I will show you the reason you're here at all." The door opened and a boy who she recognized as one of Sasori's spies walked in the room with a metal tray. It was not so much the tray itself that made her shake in fear, but what was on it. Knives, no scalpels and odd looking syringes filled with light blue, green, and dark red liquids. The boy walked over to her and smiled as he picked one of the green ones up. He got close to her and jabbed it into her neck. She was awake long enough to scream and hear a sinister laugh before she surrendered to the dark.

She awoke after a few hours, according to Kabuto's clock. The experiment had been a wonderful success. He looked down at her and smiled as she opened her eyes slowly. "It's time to wake up my dear Yuri." He smiled at his greatest experiment as she opened her green eyes. He sat by her bed and held her hand in his larger one. "What did you do to me?" She whispered her eyes filled with frightened tears. "Don't fear me, kitten, I would never harm you." He whispered trying to put her in a false sense of security, but it had the opposite affect. "What did you do to me you bastard?" If she had been able to she would have screamed it at him but she had next to no energy. "You'll see soon enough my dear kitten; our lovely little puppy has also had the same experiment as you so I imagine you'll be able to face it together." He smiled at her one last time before he injected her with that weird stuff again before and she passed out.

She opened her eyes and sat up gasping for breath then fell back in pain. She muttered a few choice words before that woman who ran the infirmary came into the room. "Well young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded. Yuri glared at the woman, who didn't flinch or back up, much to her unending annoyance. "What did you do to get yourself in this stage?" Yuri didn't answer just glared at the wall not looking at the woman. "Well, your family has been informed of you and your brother's conditions. They said that they would be here shortly."

Yuri looked at the old woman in alarm. "What's wrong with my brother?!" She yelled jumping out of bed, and instantly regretted it. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach and started screaming. She started coughing up blood and she felt as if her entire body was on fire. She felt the healer lift her up and put her in the bed, the pain slowly going away. She felt that whatever that boy had done to her had something to do with the pain she felt. "Where's my brother?" she gasped out with half closed eyes. "He was released from the wing just a week before you woke up." The woman said. Yuri choked on the air she was breathing. "H-how long have I been asleep!?"

"Four weeks." The woman said without the slightest change in expression. Yuri felt her eye twitch and her hands clench. "So, it took them a month to know about this?" The woman shook her head. "We informed them three days after we found you in the Forbidden Forest."

"So it took them 21 days to find time to see if I was alive or dead." She said slowly with an irritated voice.

"They couldn't help it." Yuki said walking into the room with some flowers she knew he picked outside. She smiled at her and put the flowers in a vase by her bed and sat next to her. "Do you remember Pain-sama telling us his plan?" He asked not wanting to give away to much information to one of Dumbledore's supporters. She nodded with wide eyes. "So, it started, already. I thought he would have waited for awhile longer." She allowed herself to think about what her brother had just told her. "ah, yes his 'master plan."

If his plan started then that meant, knowing him, that within the month she was conked out a vast majority of the world was in chaos. "So what have I missed?" She asked sighing and slumping over. "Well let's see…" He was silent for a few moments thinking over his answer. "You were out for a month and I was out for two weeks. In the two weeks you were out, Gringotts was broken into but nothing was stolen. Draco, Michael, and I found out what's on the third floor. It's a three headed dog by the way. Luna Lovegood, you know the crazy girl from Ravenclaw, became our friend and she has been coming to see you everyday since then. That one snob Ron Weasel or whatever hexed Draco and he was here for an hour. I made the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, seeker. It's a rough sport and I think it could help me with training. There was a troll released in the school on Halloween and one girl was hurt so badly she had to leave. Oh, and our home was plagued with war and violence, and I think that's about it." He smiled at her with closed eyes in that way that just pissed her off. Her eye started to twitch and she had a sweat drop on her head. She did a face palm at her brother's ever happy face. "So when does he want us back there to fight?" She asked trying to sit up in a way that limited her pain. "They want us to fight during the summer holidays so we can stay in school." He told her helping her while she struggled with sitting up. "So when do I get to leave this place?" She asked her big brother. "The medic said not for another three days."

She groaned and glared at nothing. "You need to stop glaring like that or the wall might spontaneously combust." He left, laughing as her glare intensified.

When he brother left her, hours latter she looked on her bedside table and picked up a strange book. 'Transfiguration of yesterday.' It was her favorite subject. There was also a note attached to it.

**Dear Yuri**

**Your brother told me about how good you were in transfiguration. Well this is a book I got in the mail by accident, so maybe you could put it to better use then I could. **

**Keep the nargals away **

**-Luna Love good. **

'Nargals?' She thought to her self as she turned the book over a few times in her hands. She was about to open it, when a rather unwelcome visitor came by.

She bowed her head and kept it down until he told her that she could look at him. She didn't meet his eyes just looked at his robes. "Who was it that kidnapped you, Potter?" Voldemort, or Professor Quirrell, demanded to know. "An enemy of my family, his name is Orochimaru." As an after thought she added "And please if you're going to call me anything then call me Shion." He glared at her and backhanded her across the face. He grabbed her by the shirt and made her look at his face. "Don't ever talk to me like that again." He whispered in a deadly voice. She didn't think what she said was all that disrespectful but didn't say so in fear of what punishment she would receive. She nodded and he let her go and she tumbled on the floor with a 'thump.'

"When you get out of here I'll have a job for you." He sat on the chair next to her bed and looked at her as she stood back up.

**-Extra: What's in a name?-**

Dumbledore sat in his desk watching his professors argue about the topic they were currently discussing. It seemed that lately all they had been talking about the Potter twins. It seemed that they had been reacting rather violently to being called by the names they were given by their parents. "These brats shouldn't be given extra treatment, we call the other students nothing but by the names they were given." However McGonagall argued the opposite. "They didn't even know their real names until this year, why can't we call them Yuki and Yuri? It makes them uncomfortable to be called Potter."

Dumbledore looked at his two teachers and smiled cheerfully. "Try to get them to accept their real names for two weeks, if at the end of that they won't…..then call them Shoin."


	6. Chapter 6

**#Noownaruto/HP **

**Comments, Questions, and suggestions make me happy. **

**The riddle of the day is: What has 10 legs, is green and hops? **

Yuki woke up in the hospital and felt his neck. There were these strange little marks on them that hurt like hell. He sighed and sat up in his bed looking around the sterile white room. He put his head in his hands and groaned in pain. He looked up when the door opened and Konan walked in along with Itachi, Pain, and Deidara.

Konan went on a rant about how careless he was and how he needed to be more careful if he ever wanted to be a good ninja. He nodded and wasn't able to meet her eyes, feeling guilty for worrying them all.

"I'm fine Konan, I promise, it's just a simple case of chakra exhaustion."

Pain walked up to him and glared when Yuki wouldn't look at him.

"And how is it that you who is surrounded by civilians, needed to use chakra in the first place?" Yuki shrugged looking down at his hands in shame. "I don't know it's just that…"

"It's just what? You were being careless, there's no excuse for that!" Pain seemed madder then he should have been about something like this.

"Both of you are sitting in the hospital from things that should have been avoided! Why are you being so careless, do you understand that you could have died?!"

His voice had risen to a shout and he looked so angry that it shocked Yuki. Pain had never been the most emotional person in the world when it came to them getting in trouble, or anything to begin with. It was just so not like him that he could only look at his honorary father with wide eyes.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was of you, allowing yourself to be captured?!" Pain's glare was met with Yuki confused eyes. "Captured? I just ran out of chakra, I wasn't captured."

Pain's eyes hardened just a bit more then they already were. "Orochimaru had one of his men put something in you food, waited until you passed out, then he and his right hand man did some experimenting on you."

Yuki felt fear rise up in his chest thinking of all of the things that could have been done to him when he remembered something Pain had said. Yuki started to panic when he remembered the word's 'both of you.' His sister was hurt; she was hurt so badly that she was in the hospital.

"You said both of us were here, where is Yuri?!" He jumped out of the bed then fell on the floor gasping in pain.

Itachi grabbed him by the arm and made him lay back down. After a few minutes the blinding pain left him and he repeated his question. Itachi pointed three beds over from him that had the curtains drawn around it so no one could see who was there.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked Itachi who nodded.

"What you said before, about one of one of snake butts men putting something in my food, does that mean…" He trailed off and looked at Pain for an answer.

"Yes, there is a spy here at your school." It was so quiet that you would have been able to hear a pen drop from down the hall.

"So what do we do then?" Yuki asked feeling panic at the very thought of being one of Orochimaru's targets.

"There's nothing we can do yet, just hold tight and we'll let you know when we have a plan." Pain nodded at him a final time before leaving with the rest of his party.

Yuki just looked up at the ceiling for hours thinking about what Pain had told him. He sighed when he saw it was dark out and he felt exhausted. He decided he wouldn't worry about this today and instead closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He was awoken again by the sun in his eyes and the sounds of chirping birds sometime the next morning. He put his arm over his face and groaned glaring behind his hand at the audacity of the sun for interrupting his sleep.

He sighed, decided that the sun wasn't just going to die on him and sat up in his bed. He didn't feel the blinding pain in his stomach like before so he took this as a sign of getting better. He sat there for about twenty minutes before Madam Pomfrey came in to tell him he was healed enough to leave.

He changed back into his uniform before leaving the hospital wing. He was walking down the halls when he literally bumped into Yuri's friend Draco. The blond boy turned around, glared, and told him to watch where he was going.

"Sorry about that Malfoy, I was just looking for Michel." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"No problem, Shion, just don't be such a klutz anymore." Draco laughed at the look on his face.

"Never mind, is your sister up yet? She's been asleep for so long now that I'm beginning to wonder if she's dead."

"No, she's still asleep, sorry Malfoy." Yuki said deciding to ignore the tasteless joke. "They don't think she'll be awake for at least another week."

Draco sighed and told him that he got a letter from his father about their family looking indigent.

"Why did you tell me your parents were dead?" Yuki's face was no longer smiling and was the emotionless mask he wore in front of people he didn't trust.

"It was a security measure, we didn't know you and you knew too much for your own good. Don't pry into it anymore, just leave it alone." Yuki walked away not giving the boy a second glance.

'I hate it when people pry like that.' He thought to himself with a sigh. He walked back to his dorms not meeting up with anyone else, sadly that included his friend. When he closed the door to his blue room he saw no one was there with him at the moment. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out something Itachi had given him on his seventh birthday. He smiled at the small charm in his hands; it was just something Itachi had carved out of a piece of wood. Yuki wasn't sure what it was supposed to be because of how crudely cut it was yet it still meant more to him then any possession he had.

He felt a rare moment of peace with the thing in his hand. Itachi always managed to make their lives as easy as they could be. He worried about them and treated them like they were his family. He put the charm around his neck and covered it with his shirt. He climbed into his bed when he noticed how tired he was.

'No wonder' he thought when he caught sight of the clock of the wall. 'It's almost two in the morning.' He fell into a wonderful, dreamless sleep that night.

He woke up feeling refreshed and he jumped out of bed and saw that his dorm mates had left without him. It didn't bother him much, not feeling fondness towards any of them, so he didn't expect them to have any for him. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his uniform, slipping it on with tired eyes.

He walked down to his first class that happened to be potions class, with that slimy dungeon snake, Snape. Just the thought of the man made Yuki shiver with contempt. The potions master seemed to have an unspoken, instant, hatred for both him and his sister. This made Yuki stop and think, maybe Snape was the spy for Orochimaru. It would explain how he was slipped something without his knowing. Only another ninja would have been able to do something like that. Not to mention Snape was well taught about poisons. He decided he would tell Itachi about it the next time he got the chance, but in the meantime he would have to watch this man's every move.

He thought about this all the way to the dungeon and through most of the class. He would have kept thinking on it had it not been for the fact that Snape was now breathing down his neck. He shot the professor a dirty look for distracting him from his thoughts.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, can you read."

The stab at his intelligence almost made him punch the man across the room.

"It's Shion, and I can read thank you very much!" He snapped at him with an icy tone.

"Well then, Shion, will you please read the directions to the potion we are making?" Yuki looked at the board and began to read.

"Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar. Crush into a fine powder using the pestle. Add 4 measures of the crushed….ohhhhh."

The poor boy felt so stupid that he forgot to add the ingredient, and that it was SNAPE of all people who called him on it.

"So, Potter, what did you do wrong?" The man whispered dangerously into his ear, purposely using the name he didn't want.

Yuki mumbled it under his breath.

"I'm sorry; I don't think we caught that, could you repeat that Potter?"

"I said I didn't read it." The boy spat back at the old bat.

"Well then, it seems as if fame isn't everything. Potter next time I see you, you better know how to read the directions."

Yuki was absolutely horrified at the embarrassment he had suffered in the class room that day. He didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the school day, not even his best friend. He was sitting in the hall way when it happened. Three Gryffindors came up to him and decided they wanted to have a bit of fun.

"So, Potter, it looks like you have a little trouble, you know, thinking!" The red headed one, that they had met on the train, said laughing at him.

"Go away you sniveling fool, I have no time to deal with the likes of you!" He yelled, standing up and losing any control he had.

"Awww, what's wong? Did I hurt your feelings?" The stupid boy asked mockingly. The fight got out of hand and Yuki almost pounded the boys face in if it wasn't for Draco.

"Come on, leave him alone, what did he do that warranted a full mob on him?" The young aristocrat asked as he stood in front of him.

"Get lost Malfoy, nobody cares what you have to say about any of this." The red headed boys friends nodded and laughed at him.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Come on, we shouldn't be talking to the likes of them. Filthy mudblood and blood traitors, they aren't worth our time."

Yuki had a new respect for the boy that pulled him away from the fray of war. He was about to offer Malfoy a thank you but one of the boys, Ron, he finally remembered his name was pulled out his wand and hit Draco in the back with a curse. The blond boy let out a cry of shock before falling to the ground, unconscious. Yuki grabbed the boy and laid him on the ground more gently, so he didn't damage his head. He turned around to the three boys and punched Ron in the face, sending him flying across the hall then hitting the wall.

He went over to Malfoy and picked him up, slinging one of his arms around his neck. He turned towards the boys who were trying to help their leader up and glared at them. With out words he left the horrified boys alone and walked to the hospital. He put Draco in the bed next to Yuri's and left him to get the medic. The woman was in a frenzied panic when he told her what happened. She checked all of Draco's vital signs and sighed telling him Draco would be fine.

About half an hour later Draco woke up with a groan.

"Look who finally decided to grace me with his presence!" Yuki said laughing at the boy's tired face.

The spent about ten minutes talking smack about the weasel and his friends, when the door opened and a man with long blond hair strode into the room along with a woman who also had blond hair but had different eyes and face structure. Yuki could tell they were Draco's mother and father. He bowed respectfully to them as they hurried to Draco's bed side.

"Who did this, son?" The man demanded with anger in his voice.

"It was the youngest Weasley boy and his friends." Draco said putting his head between his hands. "He attacked me from behind when Yuki and I were walking away from him, like the cowered he is!"

Draco ranted on to the man. "But then I remember that Yuki punched him into the wall, and then everything went black."

The woman turned towards him and smiled. "Thank you so much for helping my son."

He bowed to her again, and then lifted his head with a smile. "It was nothing my lady, Draco was the one who helped me first, what kind of human being would I be if I did not help my friend after he did something like that for me?"

Draco looked at him with a smile. "So we're friends now, then Shion?"

Yuki nodded at the boy. "Yes, you were my friend the moment you risked yourself to help me."

The two adults were smiling at the two of them when the door opened again.

Ron Weasley was being dragged in by his friends and was being followed by his head of house and the headmaster. His friends put him on a bed and then one of them walked over to Draco and right in front of his parents punched him in the face. Draco's mother screamed and his father drew his wand out of his cane. Yuki grabbed the boy's arm and twisted it so the boy was on the ground.

"Are you not going to do something about this Dumbledore!?" Draco's father yelled at the old man.

"Well it was provoked, so there is nothing I can do other then a few nights of detention." The man said with fake sympathy.

"Well then I will do something about it." Yuki said as he twisted the boys arm further and broke it. The boy let out a cry of pain and twisted on the floor. He addressed the room with a cold glare.

"Allow me to impress upon you the severe mistake you three have made. From the beginning of the year my conduct has been largely benign. And yet, without provocation, you have severed our détente and forced me to unleash upon you the vengeful flames of a thousand suns. You shall curse your mothers for the day of your birth. So, go now, go, and begin your life of fear, knowing that when you least expect it, the looming sword of Damocles will crash down upon you, cleaving you in twain and as you gaze upon the smoking wreckage that was once your life, you will regret the day you crossed my path."

He grabbed the boy he had pinned on the ground and threw him across the room. "Now Mr. Potter, surly you didn't have to go this far!" Dumbledore said shocked at the young child before him.

Yuki's eye twitched as he glared at the man, and in a low clod voice he snarled.

"My name is not Harry Potter any more, I am Yuki Shion. Harry Potter died that night ten years ago. If you, or any one for that matter, call me that name again you will be in this wing for the rest of the year!"

Once he finished his angry declaration he grabbed Draco by the hand and dragged him out of the ward, and up into the Ravenclaw tower with Draco's parents following behind them. He told them to sit in a chair and wait for him to come back and they did what he asked.

He came back five minutes later with a box in hand, that was filled with medical supplies. He started to clean the blood off of Draco's nose and face the put a bandage on the cut he had on his cheek.

"There, you should be fine now!" He smiled at his friend who hadn't said a word.

"Hey, thanks Yuki, I appreciate it a lot." Draco said smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Yuki said with his own smile. The two adult Malfoy's also thanked the boy. They told him that they were going to have a discussion with the old man and that they had to leave. Draco said goodbye to his mother and father with a happy face.

"You can stay here if you don't want to walk all the way to the Slytherin common room." Yuki offered his friend as he put his medical supplies back into the little box. Draco accepted the kind offer with a nervous laugh.

When the boys were getting ready for bed the three other Ravenclaws were giving him and Draco glares.

"And what may I ask, seems to be the issue?" Yuki finally snapped after the whisperers had gotten loud enough.

"You let an outsider, a Slytherin no less, into our room. What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Yuki decided he wouldn't dignify that with a response and instead just put his covers and a pillow on the one side of the bed and let Draco have the other side. They fell asleep like that and a very beautiful friendship was born, all annoyance forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Draco sat with Michael and Yuki at the Ravenclaw table. Most of the even minded Ravenclaws didn't pay him any mind, but the younger ones refused to even look at the three of them.

"Just ignore them, Malfoy, I do all the time." Michael told him with a smile as he bit into his toast with closed eyes.

After about a half an hour the post arrived with the owls that swooped around the room. A newspaper was dropped onto the older boys head and he wasn't able to catch it on the account that he wasn't paying any attention. Yuki and Draco laughed at his indignant face. "That's what you get for not paying attention." Yuki said laughing at the boy, taking the newspaper from him, his laughter dieing immediately.

The two other boys looked at him with raised eye brows.

"What's wrong Yuki? You have that look you get when someone is beating you in chess." Michael asked with his mouth still full.

"Someone broke into Gringotts." He told them as he looked at the moving pictures of goblins scurrying around a vault.

Draco and Michael looked at him in shock like he had expected them too.

"But that's impossible! Gringotts is a fortress; no one could brake into it!" Draco told him shaking his head.

Yuki opened the newspaper and read the article to them.

"Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Witches or Wizards unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.'"

There was whispering all over the hall about it and they finally believed him.

"What do you think was in that vault?" Asked Draco as he snatched the paper from Yuki's hands reading the article for himself.

"What ever it was is being kept in this school." Yuki told them as he crossed his arms and leaned him head against the table.

"How do you know Yuki, were you there when they emptied it?" Michael asked with a roll of his eyes.

***Flashback***

_The two 11 year olds walked in the wizarding bank with Deidara and looked at the extravagant building. They stood behind a very large man with a long beard who was whispering with the goblin behind the counter._

_"I'm here to collect that package in vault you know what." The man whispered to him making the three ninja listen more closely._

_"Alright, we'll have Mr. Doyoureadthese take you down with him." The large man and the other goblin left letting the three get their money._

***End of Flashback***

"That, Michael, is how I know that what ever was in that vault is now in this school." Yuki told them and he started to load up his plate with eggs and anything else he could get his hands on.

After that they fell into a silence where they just ate their food and left each others to their thoughts.

-After classes-

The three boys were sitting under the tree next to the black lake when they saw some fourth year boys picking on a girl with light blond hair. She was oddly unfazed by the treatment and instead focused on her book and just giggled like it was a game. The stupid over sized bullies got mad and ripped the book from her hands and threw it in the black lake. She stood up and simply went to go and fish it out of the pond.

They saw her lips move and she smiled at them then walked away, not even looking back at them. The three boys laughed at the infuriated Gryffindorks who called the poor girl all sorts of names but she still ignored them and decided that she would much rather enjoy sitting under a tree far away from them. She took her book back out and dried it off with a simple charm, then went back to reading it upside down.

The three boys looked at each other, smirking at the strange girl actions. The three stood up and sat next to her, but she didn't even look at them.

"So we saw you handled those Gryffindors that was brave of you." Michael said as he sat cross legged in front of her.

She finally seemed to take notice of them and put her book away.

"It wasn't brave at all; it's something anyone can do when they try hard enough."

She started to pick the grass around her and make a pile of it. For the rest of the day they chatted with Luna and she soon became a friend, a strange friend, but a friend none the less.

It was Halloween night and the four kids were all sitting at the Ravenclaw table again. None of the other Ravenclaws even batted an eyelash at Draco this time, used to the blond boy's presence. Dumbledore gave his speech and they were able to eat to their heart's content.

"So, what did you do today Luna?" Yuki asked her trying to start a conversation with their new found friend.

"Oh nothing of importance, I went and did my classes and my homework, and you already know I went to visit Yuri." She told him with the ever present smile on her face.

Yuki smiled back at her and offered her a candy apple; she accepted and ate it happily.

"So did you hear about what happened between Granger and Weasley?" Draco asked them all with a smirk.

The three Ravenclaws all shook their heads and told him to explain.

"Well apparently Granger was correcting Weasel when he was messing up the spell they were doing in class so he started ranting something about 'no wonder she doesn't have any friends.' She heard them and she's been in the girls bathroom all day, crying."

Draco seemed all to pleased with this fact and that made Yuki frown a bit.

"Why are you so happy about that Draco?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly at the blond boy.

"Because she's a snobby know it all who thinks just because she read a few books she knows everything about the wizarding world." Draco snapped at him with his own glare.

"That's why Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts because if they keep changing things then they'll destroy all of the old traditions." Yuki couldn't help but agree, if only a little, with the blond boy.

As they sat in silence the door to the hall burst open and the DADA teacher started running into the room in a blind panic.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He paused for a bit to get his breath. "Just thought you'd want to know." The professor collapsed and there were a few seconds of absolute silence, before utter panic filled the room.

Yuki and Michael sat around a fire waiting for the teachers to come and tell them that everything was going to be okay.

"Wait, Yuki, what about your sister?" Michael asked and stood up off the couch.

"Don't worry about it, they have the doors all sealed off, she'll be fine." Yuki continued to read the scroll that Pain had given to him on his 11th birthday. He did the hand signs slowly to get used to the new jutsu that he was trying to learn on his own.

He hadn't written to Itachi in a while, and he had so many things to tell his honorary brother.

"Luna, do you have a quill and some parchment that I could barrow?" He asked the girl who was playing with something called a Rubik's Cube across from him on another one of the chairs. She nodded and pointed to her bag not looking up from her game.

He took one of the rolls of parchment and a quill with an ink well.

"I'll compensate you whenever I get the chance." He told her but it seemed as if she wasn't paying any attention to him. He shrugged as he sat down at a table in a corner of the room that was unoccupied.

Itachi,

It's been a long time since I last wrote to you. How are things back home? Is Hidan still, well Hidan? I hope everything is okay with you. Hey me and that kid Draco became good friends along with a girl named Luna. Also Yuri still hadn't woken up but the medic said she would soon.

Hay there's something important I need to ask you. Was Severus Snape ever a spy for Orochimaru? He seems so hateful towards Yuri and I. I just need to know if there is anything you know.

See you soon

~Yuki

He folded it up and tied it up with the ribbon he used for his hair. His long black hair fell in his face and he brushed it away with and angry look on his face.

"I need to cut this as soon as I can." He held a long piece in his hand and sighed. He let it get way to out of control for his liking.

He walked back to his room and told the owl that tended to hang out near Ravenclaw tower to take the letter to Itachi.

He was a small male western screech owl. He was a bit grumpy, is a bit noisy, and is extremely cautious making him perfect for the job. His feathers were the same as the trees in the forests around the base.

He smiled as the owl flew away into the night before frowning again when some of his long hair fell in his face once again. He reached into his black sock and pulled out the small knife he kept with him at all times. He sat in front of the mirror and flipped the blade up and began to cut. He knew Konan was going to be angry at him for doing this.

'You should never cut your hair unless someone teaches you first' she had always told him while she trimmed it a small bit. It took him an hour at the most, and he was rather impressed with his job. His once straight, long hair was now short, wild, and untamable. He smiled as he placed the knife back in his sock and messed around with it running his hands through it. It was very uneven, with some parts longer than other, and it was just perfect for him.

He walked back down to sit with his friends with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, that's um, a different look for you." Michael said looking at him with a dropped jaw as Luna stood by and smiled at him.

"I think it looks very nice Yuki, you should keep it like that." He nodded to her in thanks and sat down at his arm chair by the fire. He felt so relaxed, even if the day had been rather hectic. He yawned and stretched out his limbs before dropping them again.

"Maybe I should go to sleep?" His friends nodded and he left to go back upstairs.

The hair was still all over the floor so he swept it up with heavy eyes before he walked over to his bed, and fell into blissful sleep.

He awoke the next morning very early in a blinded pain. It felt as if his body had been lit on fire, he even checked to see if that was the case. However it was not, he felt his spine twisting with his body on the floor as he screamed in bitter agony. He clawed at his face with his finger nails until he felt blood running down his chin.

Then it was over, he lay on the floor gasping for breath, clutching his chest and letting tears leak out of his eyes. He stood up with unsteady legs and grabbed onto the table next to his bed. He hobbled back over to the mirror and pulled up his shirt and let out a loud gasp. He had many scars all over his body but he didn't remember a scar in the shape of a snake ever being anywhere on him.

He backed up against the wall with a shout of surprise and fell down, tripping over something like a shoe.

The boy who looked back at him looked nothing like the boy he was only hours ago. His calm, cool, and collected demeanor had changed considerably. Now he looked wild, panicked, and afraid even. He took several deep breaths and tried to stand again, never taking his eyes off the mirror. He fell several times before he was able to truly stand on his own. He tried his best to fall back asleep, but it seemed as if sleep was visiting someone else at the moment because he got none.

It was a Saturday so he was allowed to wonder the halls. He skipped breakfast and just tried to keep his thoughts straight. He spent the rest of his day avoiding the teachers, students, and ghosts that wondered around Hogwarts. He needed to be alone for awhile, to think over his next move.


	8. Chapter 8

It was an average day up in the castle for Yuki and Luna, until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Ravenclaw common room that made them both groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be learning together.

"Typical," said Yuki darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Weasel." He had dreaded learning to fly more then anything else, the thought of his feet not being planted firmly on the ground made him cringe.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Luna reasonably. "Anyway, I know Weasley's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Weasley certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Luna would tell anyone who'd listen about the time she'd almost hit a hang glider on her old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared a dormitory, about soccer. Weasel said he 'couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly.'

Yuki had even caught Draco talking all about his favored Quidditch.

The only pureblood he knew that hadn't was Neville Longbottom. Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Yuki felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

The boy in question was extraordinarily nice to him and his sister, he proved himself a very loyal child.

***Flash Back***

Yuki wasn't paying attention to where he was walking; he managed to run into someone. He was a chubby boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was that one boy, the one from Gryffindor. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." The boy only waved it off and smiled at him. "It's alright; my name is Neville, Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you." He shook Yuki's hand and his smile was so large that Yuki thought his face would fall off.

Yuki wouldn't say they were friends since then, but the boy was welcomed company. He didn't say much, never boasted, and was very calm. It was an acquaintanceship, still Yuki Shion was very glad that he had met Neville Longbottom.

***End Flash Back* **

The two of them couldn't help but overhear one of the Gryffindor girls, Lavender Brown read out loud from a book about flying. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Brown's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Yuki hadn't had a single letter since Itachi's note, something that Weasel had been quick to notice, of course. Weasel's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Lions table.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet,

"You've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Ron Weasley, who was passing by his seat, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Weasley's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, he quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he stormed away with Thomas and Finnigan behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Luna, Yuki, and the other Ravenclaws hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The lions were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Yuki had heard those sneaky twins Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Yuki glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Yuki's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Lavender Brown's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Yuki; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Yuki and Luna were delighted when she told Weasle he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Yuki saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Yuki heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.".

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot did Weasel burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

Most of the other Gryffindors joined in.

"Shut up, you jerk," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" he laughed at her "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" exclaimed the horrid boy. He darted forward and snatched something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Weasley," said Yuki quietly and deadly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

The redheaded boy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Yuki yelled, but he had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Yuki grabbed his broom, both the use of his old name and the need to stick up for a….was he a friend, yes Yuki supposed he was.

"No!" shouted Brown. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

Yuki ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him -and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Luna.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Weasley in midair. Weasley looked stunned.

"Give it here," Yuki called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Weasley, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Yuki knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward the little jerk like a javelin. The boy only just got out of the way in time; Yuki made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No body guards up here to save your neck, Weasley," Yuki called.

The same thought seemed to have struck his small mind.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Yuki saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"YUKI SHION!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor Flitwick was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"

Professor Flitwick was almost speechless with shock, and his glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil

"But Weasley -"

"That's enough, Miss. Lovegood. Mr. Shion, follow me, now."

Yuki caught sight of Weasley's triumphant face as he left, walking numbly in Professor Flitwick's wake as he strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor Flitwick was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would Pain say when he turned up on the doorstep?

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor Flitwick didn't say a word to him. He wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Yuki trotting miserably behind him. Maybe he was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, the man who was expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper, Draco talked about him rather….unkindly.

Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Michael and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.

Professor Flitwick stopped outside a classroom. He opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, could I borrow Mr. Davies for a moment?"

It turned out to be a person, a burly fourth-year boy who came out of McGonagall's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you two," said Professor Flitwick, and they marched on up the corridor, Davies looking curiously at Yuki.

"In here."

Professor Flitwick pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" he barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor Flitwick slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.

"Mr. Shion, this is Roger Davies. Mr. Davies - I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor Flitwick crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Mr. Shion?"

Yuki nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor Flitwick told Davies. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Davies was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Shion?" he asked excitedly.

"Davies is captain of the Ravenclaw team," Professor Flitwick explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Davies, now walking around Yuki and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

Professor Flitwick peered sternly over his glasses up at Yuki.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Shion, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then he suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud," he said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"You're joking."

That night at dinner he and Michael along with Draco and Luna sat together in a secluded corner of the table.

"So he let you off, just like that?" Draco asked slapping him on the back.

"Yuri is going to be very proud of you, you know." Luna said with her usual distant expression. Yuki grinned at his friends and dug into his food.

The four of them groaned when Ron and his body guards swaggered over.

"So Shion, you enjoying your last meal?" Yuki glared at the daring boy.

"I would have thought you would have learned not to mess with me after what happened last time." The weasel smirked at him.

"I bet if you were fighting in a wizards duel then you wouldn't last ten seconds against me, pathetic, I bet you're a squib!" The weasel smirked at him like he had won some grate victory.

"No way, he could beat you with both hands tied behind his back!" Draco said rolling his eyes with his normal smirk firmly in place.

"Fine then Malfoy, why doesn't he prove it then?" The weasel asked. "A wizards duel, how about that?"

Draco nodded and the Gryffindors walked off with a satisfied laugh.

"What's a wizards duel?" Yuki asked taking a bite of his toast. "

It's a magic duel between four wizards to settle a dispute. I'll be your second naturally." explained Draco.

"What is a second?"

"It's the person who'll fight if you die." Draco looked like it was normal, dieing like that. Yuki's eyes widened as he wondered what he had just gotten himself into. "However we don't have the magical cores to do much damage, you two will just have to do with shooting sparks at one another, we're not good enough to do any real damage yet."

Yuki calmed considerably but still…..he didn't know what the boy was capable of, he could be a murderer in disguise.

Sadly it seemed the weasel had set them up. He didn't show up and instead told the care taker that they would be out of bed. That's how they wound up in the position they were in now, standing face to face with a snarling three headed dog. Draco and Yuki screamed as they ran down the halls and separated into their common rooms.

Yuki ran into his room with questioning looks from his friends, paying them no mind. He plopped down on his bed and breathed in and out heavily one hand on his rapidly pounding hart. He went over all that was in his mind. First: What the hell was that thing, and Second: What was it guarding.

After many years of learning that some things were best left alone Yuki knew that he didn't want to know the answer to those questions, that there was no NEED to know those things. He sat up in his bed and looked at the wall for the rest of the night, regretting it horribly in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**As always I own nothing**

**Ah, and with this we end the flashback arc. I had a lot of fun writing this part, like this had to have been my favorite arc (out of the two). What should the next one be about? Comments, questions, and suggestions go in the little box. **

Weasel couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Yuki and Draco were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Yuki and Draco thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one, well Draco did anyways. In the meantime, Yuki told Draco more about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. "It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Draco. "Or both," Yuki said cheerfully.

But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.

Neither Michel nor Luna showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Michel cared about was that his three younger friends never went near that dog again, all Luna wanted was for Yuki to stop causing trouble for himself.

All four of them agreed on one thing though, they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Weasley, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Yuki was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Yuki ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Mr. Davis will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor Flitwick

Yuki had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Draco to read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" He moaned enviously. "I wish father had allowed me one."

They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class. They ran down to the Slytherin common room where some of the older students looked at him in interest for a moment then went back to their work.

Now safely inside Draco's dorm room they said a brief hello to Theodore Nott who nodded to them then finished putting on his shoes and left for class.

"Wow, it's amazing, isn't it?" Draco said as they put it onto Draco's bed. Even Yuki, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

Yuki had trouble paying attention to his classes that day as he found himself wondering what flying would be like. He also imagined what it would be like at his first practice, learning to play the game that night. After school he rushed through his dinner and ran out of the hall to grab his broom and ran t o the pitch where his team captain said he would wait for him.

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Held never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks children used to blow bubbles except they were fifty feet high.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Davis, Yuki mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling - he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.

"Hey, Shion, come down!'

Roger Davis had arrived. With him he was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Yuki landed next to him, his broom now over his shoulder.

"Very nice," said Davis, his eyes glinting. "I see what Flitwick meant... you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls. "Right," said Davis. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers, I am a chaser along with Jeremy Stretton and Randolph Burrow." He said pulling one of the balls out and putting it in Yuki's hand. "Three Chasers," Yuki repeated, holding the bright red balls in his hands.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Davis. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Yuki recited.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper – Grant Page is the Keeper for Ravenclaw. He has to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Yuki, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" He pointed at the three balls still left inside the box. "I'll show you now," said Davis. "Take this." He handed a short wooden club to Yuki as he bent down to the box. "I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," He said. "These two are the Bludgers." He showed Yuki two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Yuki noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Stand back," Davis advised Yuki. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Yuki's face. Yuki swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Davis, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground. "See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team – Duncan Ingiebee and Jason Samuels are ours - it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Yuki recited for the older boy. "Very good," said Davis. "Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Yuki asked, hoping he sounded offhand and brave. "Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you, and you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers unless they crack my head open." Yuki's eyes widened in slight shock at the joke. "Don't worry, our beaters are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."

Davis reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings. "This," said Davis, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. "Well, that's it - any questions?" The bright way Davis spoke about this deadly game made Yuki wonder what was wrong with the people in this school, always so willing to die for stupid things. Eventually Yuki shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Davis, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these." He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Yuki were up in the air, Davis throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Yuki to catch. Yuki didn't miss a single one, and Davis was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year," said Yuki happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." Yuki smiled as he thought about this game, he thought…..he was going to enjoy it.

Yuki could handle many things, killing, fighting, death, war, magic, training, however he was not prepared for when he was called into the headmaster's office to be questioned. It seemed that they had figured out who he was living with, they said it was an 'unsafe environment for children to grow up.'

Pain, Konan, Itachi, and Tobi were there as the man explained to him his concerns, they were all so angry at him. This man had no right to just come into their lives and change everything, what was his problem. Pain was a very stubborn man, and would NOT budge on the matter; no one was going to take them away. Dumbledore told them that he would fight to get the twins taken from their custody. Yuki sat quietly as they spoke, nothing he said would change what happened, his feelings didn't matter.

"I'm very sick and tired of having to come down to this school and resolve these problems, do you understand that?!" The leader of Akatsuki said as he stood to his feet and slammed his hands on the desk. "You knew from the start that putting them in the elemental nations would be a huge danger to any child and yet you still left them out in the cold rain, just because it no longer suites your purpose doesn't mean that you can just use them as you please." He crossed his arms over his chest as he finished just to watch the reaction of the old man.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, flabbergasted at the way the ninja spoke to him, but he got to say nothing as Pain continued. "Not only are they my children, but they are also my shinobi, trying to take them from us would cause a war between you and I. A war I guarantee...You. Will. Lose." He seemed to calm, honestly his emotionless eyes were even more frightening then when he was yelling at the professor. Pain sat back down and waited for the man's response.

"But you must see I only want what best-"

"What's best for them is to be with us, you know that you old goat." Konan said coldly. Tobi looked back and forth as the conversation got heated.

Now that Yuki thought about it...why was Tobi even there? He wasn't even a full member yet, so why was he needed there for this?

Eventually the matter was solved, no one was happy about what they got. Yuki and Yuri would spend four weeks (one month) with a family of the headmasters choosing to make sure that they were okay, sometimes they would spend more then that with said family if fighting broke out among the ninja world. There was always some kind of fight going on so they would be spending a lot of time away from the Akatsuki every summer holiday. It seemed like everything worked out in the headmasters favor but that wasn't the case, a member of the Akatsuki was allowed to stay with them while they were living in the family's house, Pain made sure that this was so Dumbledore was unable to influence the twin's minds.

Yuki got to spend a little bit of time with Itachi because the four of them were staying at an inn near by for the night. He needed to talk with him about Snape and Orochimaru's spy.

"So what do you think Itachi?"

"No, it's not Snape, definitely not, I couldn't say who I thought it was, I know that you two are the only ninja here." Itachi put his hand on Yuki's head and gave a half sorta smile. "I'm so proud of you two, I just wish I could write you more often."

"It's okay Itachi, I mean you must be super swamped with all the work Pain's giving you" He rubbed the back of his head and leaned against the side of the astronomy tower's railing. Itachi looked at his hair and poked the boy's head with a slightly scolding frown. "Why did you do this to your hair? When Konan calms down about today she's going to be very angry at you." He pushed Itachi's hand away and rolled his eyes. "It was getting in the way, it's not like I needed it anyways." His honorary brother smiled at him and looked up at the grey sky. His smile slowly turned into a look of depression, Itachi often did this, it was like he was remembering something. Yuki and Yuri asked him why he did that so often, but he never answered so eventually they decided to shut up about it and not bring it up again.

Itachi turned to him and kneeled down to get to his level, looking into his eyes desperately. "Yuki, a war has started back home, not just your average war but a world war, please you have to be more careful then you used to be. Mistakes like the last one might end in your death." He stood back up and hugged the boy then turned around and left.

The next day Yuki was overwhelmed with relief when he saw his sister sitting up and eating food. He hugged her and told her everything that had happened over the last month. "So what happened to your hair?" She asked running her fingers through it. "It was getting in my way and this was very over due." She agreed with him and leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. Falling back asleep after about half an hour of her brother holding her. At around eight the nurse ordered him to leave or he wouldn't be allowed back the next day, so he was reluctant but did as ordered.

The next day was Friday so he came to visit his sister with his three friends, however she seemed….off somehow. The way she moved, spoke, her smile even seemed fake to him. "Oh, Luna thank you for the book, it was a very good read." She thanked the blond girl, who was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed. "It was no problem, I got it by mistake when I was ordering my school things, I remembered Yuki telling us how that was your best class, so it seemed like a good gift to give." They talked for hours about nothing, things like the shapes of clouds.

Everyone had finally left and Yuki sat next to his sister with a look on his face that clearly said 'I know something is wrong.' She wouldn't meet his eyes, she was stiff, and her lips were pressed together. "It's nothing, it doesn't matter. I just did something stupid that I'm not sure I can change." Her defense was poor at best. He looked her in the eyes with a stern frown. "Yuri, what did you do?" He was extremely worried about her; he imagined a world of awful things that very well could have happened. She shook her head and looked down at the ground. "Please…." His voice trembled as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. "It's bad Yuki, very bad." She said, grabbing his arm off her shoulder. "I…..remember the story Pain told us, about the Dark Lord and how he tried to kill us when we were babies." He nodded, telling her to continue. "Well he didn't die, he lived. I don't know how or why but it's not important. Well, you must feel it to, he found his place in sucking the life from our teacher, Quirll." He pulled her in close to him, she was afraid of Voldemort, but what had be done to make it that way? "I just wanted to make Pain proud of me, to make him look at me like I was a real ninja. I thought….that because I was a ninja that I would have the upper hand, that I could manipulate him into doing what I wanted for the Akatsuki. I confronted him, I made a deal with him." She had broken down by this point, it made Yuki boil in rage. "I singed my life away; I vowed to him that whenever he returned to power that I would serve him. Yuki he's so much worse then any of the others thought, he might not have the physical strength like a ninja but he can do things, awful things. He can invade your mind; make you see the most horrible things you can possibly imagine." She was shaking like she was freezing cold, curled on her brother's lap. "He can torture you just by wishing it, he's immortal. He admitted it to me, he didn't say how he did it but he said by committing sacrificial murders he split his soul." She paused and looked up at her brother with teary eyes. "Dumbledore expects us to kill him somehow, but we have no chance in that. Yuki he already had a task for me, he wants me to retrieve the stone so he can revive himself. Brother, I'm afraid; I don't know what I'm supposed to do?"

As Yuki held the sobbing girl, he vowed that she would be wrong. He was going to rip Voldemort limb for limb and make him fear Yuki, just like he had made his sister fear him. "It's going to be alright." He whispered in her hair. "We'll tell Pain, and then he'll know what to do." She looked at him and shook her head back and forth quickly. "No Yuki, you can't! Please don't tell anyone." He knew that he should have done it anyways, but maybe this was supposed to have been like this. Yuki believed that he was enough to protect her, so he vowed to her that their 'father' would never hear a word of anything she had told him.


	10. Chapter 95

**As always no own! **

**This is like a little mini series that I'm going to do. "The Marvelous Misadventures of Lucius Malfoy" It'll be a page or two long, and I want it to be a little funnier then the normal stuff. And hay, if you're a fan of my stupid story then you should be excited when these come out, because it means the next chapter will be coming out the next day. **

Lucius Malfoy was a very proud man, so he would never admit to the fear he felt when he had met Pain for the second time in almost two decades. 18 years to be exact. He sat with his wife, a cup of wine in hand. "Our child has either made grate allies, or extremely dangerous enemies. I'm not sure which yet." His wife looked at him sternly; it clearly meant that he owed her an explanation. "It goes back to when the Dark Lord still reigned over England." She flinched but nodded for him to continue.

~18 years ago, Malfoy manor~

He bows before his master, face almost pressed to the floor. "Lucius Malfoy, I'm so very disappointed in you." The seemingly calm man only proved to make him more fearful for his life then he already had been.

Sitting in the high throne was none other then the Dark Lord Voldemort, soon to be the one to take over the world completely. He was a truly magnificent specimen, a picture of his ancestry, a true snake. "Forgive me master, I have no excuses for my foolishness." It would only make his death all the more painful if he tried to explain his failing at the ministry. What was he supposed to have said anyways 'sorry, but I was afraid of being sent Azkaban, better luck next time.'

The dark lord ran his long, pale fingers through his own dark hair; his red eyes glittered in what almost seemed to be amusement. He looked at the other followers he had in his room. His sharp smile almost cut him as painfully as a real knife. "I hear you and Narcissa were married only just two weeks ago. It would be such a shame for her to become a widow so soon in life." He felt like retching all over the superbly polished marble floors. The Dark Lord playfully brushed his hair out of his eyes and tisked at Lucius. "But I suppose, as a wedding present, I can give you a mission that might just make up for your folly." He dared to look up at his master with almost hopeful eyes. "Yes my lord, anything. I'll do anything to prove myself to you again." The Dark Lord smirked at him, licking his lips. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

He was told of a place far away, where things beyond the imagination took place. Things most would consider magic, used strictly for warfare. The Ministry of Magic had banned any and all trade with them, seeing as how they excluded muggles from living there almost two hundred thousand years ago. It was a very dangerous land, with very dangerous men, but he had no other choice but to go.

His mission was simple on paper, form a temporary alliance with a group that was up and coming in the take over of those nations. Then he actually got there, and discovered that his master had no intention to see him return alive.

He had to use a small row boat to get to the shores of a place they called 'The Lightning Country.' He had almost died in a storm he had encountered. Then when he finally got to shore he found the place he needed to be was almost two countries over. He nearly starved to death in a forest until some farm girl had found him in the woods and given him enough food to last him through the week. He wound up having to cut off most of his blond hair because it kept getting stuck in bushes and trees. A few times he had tried using magic but a bird had stolen his wand, and he was unable to use wand less magic. He stumbled into a village one day and met a man with crazy blond hair. The man carried around him an aura of power, and kindness. The man invited him to stay with him and his comrades in the room they had gotten to complete some mission or another. "What's your name anyways?" He asked the young death eater while he wolfed down his food. "Lucius" He said shortly, not wanting to stop the wonderful food from entering into his mouth. "That's a weird name, so why were you out in the middle of the woods, looking like a kicked puppy." The aristocrat glared at the self proclaimed ninja. "I was sent on a mission by the Dark Lord." The ninja gave him a blank look, clearly not understanding the reference. "He's currently in control of all Wizarding Europe; he's trying to spread his influence." He took a long drink of water. "Europe, hm? Yes I know about that place, the man, Albus Dumbledore keeps coming to our village to try and convince us to join him." The ninja snorted in a rather uncouth manner. "You don't have any intention of joining them then?" He asked off handedly, but was truly very interested. "No way in the seven hells, this is their war, they cast us out when we excluded muggles from our world, so we'll cast them aside when they need us." He watched his new companion out of the corner of his eyes, looking for a reaction. "Oh, by the way, my name is Minato Namikaze."


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright, so I have the next Arc all thought up in my head….well mostly anyways. **

**As always Harry Potter and Naruto are not mine, but dear god if they were. **

**After this arc we'll be done with the whole 'Stone' thing and during the summer we'll be taking a peek into their lives as ninja and then staying with the Weasly family. But we still have a ways to go until we get there, so enjoy! **

**DO NOT OWN Harry Potter/ Naruto. **

It was starting to get colder as November came around. Yuki and Yuri would have to have scarves wrapped around their noses unless they wanted to get frostbite. Yuki's life at the moment was being ruled by Quidditch, schoolwork, the upcoming war, plotting revenge against Voldemort, ect, ect, ect.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Yuki would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. The second game of the season. If Ravenclaw won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Yuki play because Davis had decided that, as their secret weapon, Yuki should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and he didn't know which was more annoying - people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.

It was really lucky that Yuki now had Luna as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Davis was making them do. She had also lent him Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.

Yuki learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert

Yuki was discussing with Yuri something very interesting he had seen, on one Professor Snape."Wait, so how on earth did he get something like that on his leg?" She asked her grinning brother. "Because Yuri, he was trying to get whatever was under that three headed dog."

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Luna.

"I'm not hungry."

Yuki felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Yuki, you need your strength," said Michel. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, friend," said Yuki, watching him pile ketchup on his sausages.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Luna and Michel joined were joined by Yuri, Neville, and Draco in the East bleachers on the top row. As a surprise for Yuki, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets from the dorms. It said 'Shion for Snitch', and Luna, who was good at drawing, had done a large Ravenclaw Eagle underneath. Then Michel had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Yuki and the rest of the team were changing into their navy blue Quidditch robes (Hufflepuff would be playing in yellow).

Davis cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said. "This is it."

"The big one," said Randolph Burrow.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said Grant Page.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Burrow told Yuki, "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Davis. "This is the best team Ravenclaw's had in years. We're going to win I know it."

He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Yuki followed the six elder boys out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Shion for Snitch over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Yuki clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Rodger Davis, the sly fox. I always thought he must have called in a few favors to become captain-

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Gryffindor boy, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And he's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Randolph Burrow, a good find of Davis's, last year only a reserve - back to Davis and - no, the Huffelpuffs have taken the Quaffle, Hufflepuff chaser Malcolm Preece gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Preece flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Ravenclaw Keeper Grant Page and the Ravenclaw team takes the Quaffle - that's Chaser Jeremy Streeten, nice of him to join the game, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by Hufflepuff - that's Heidi Macavoy speading off toward the goal posts, but she's blocked by a second Bludger - sent her way by Duncan Inglebee - nice play by the Hufflepuff Beater, anyway, and Burrow back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off he goes - he's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Randolph—Herbert Fleet dives - misses - RAVENCLAWS SCORE!"

Ravenclaw suporters cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Huffelpuff fans.

Way up above them all, Yuki was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Davis's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," He had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Burrow had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasley's' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Yuki dodged it and his teams beaters came chasing after it.

"All right there, Yuki?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Cedric Digory.

"Hufflepuff in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Applebee ducks two Bludgers- wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Applebee dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Hufflepuff seeker, Digory, had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Digory, because of his light weight, but he wasn't giving in. - Yuki could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Ravenclawss below - Preece had blocked him on purpose, and Yuki's broom spun off course, Yuki holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Ravenclaws.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Preece and talked with Digory. Digory scolded his teammate and agreed at a free shot at the goal posts for Ravenclaw. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Michel was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Michel?" asked Draco.

"Red card!" said Michel furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Michel," Draco reminded him.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul

'Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Peerce nearly kills the Ravenclaw first year Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Ravenclaw taken by Davis, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Ravenclaw still in possession."

It was as Yuki dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Yuki tried to turn back toward the Ravenclaw goal- posts - he had half a mind to ask Davis to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Hufflepuff in possession - Preece with the Quaffle - passes Applebee - passes Preece - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor – Hufflepuff score - A no...

The Hufflepuff fans were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Yuki's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Yuki all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Yuki's broom had given a wild jerk and he swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Michel whispered.

"Can't have," Draco said, his voice shaking. "Nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Luna seized Yuri's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Yuki, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Michel gray-faced.

"I knew it," Luna gasped, "Snape - look."

Yuri grabbed the binoculars back. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Luna.

"What should we do?" Yuri asked.

"Leave it to me." Her friend gave her a little wink

Before anyine could say another word, Luna had disappeared. Yuri turned the binoculars back on Yuki. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Davis, Applebee, and Burrow flew up to try and pull Yuki safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Peerce seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Luna," Yuri muttered desperately.

The small blond girl had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked a man headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well- chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Yuki was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Michel said. Neville had been sobbing into Michels's jacket for the last five minutes.

Yuki was speading toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Preece was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Yuki hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Ravenclaw had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

Back in Ravenclaw tower as the party started to slow down Michel and Luna pulled him aside. "It was Snape." Luna told him bluntly. Yuki looked at her in disbelief. Michel was nodding alongside her. "He was jinxing your broom, we all saw him, he wasn't moving his eyes away from you!"

Yuki grinned at Luna when she explained to him how she lit the unpleasant teacher on fire so he would have to brake concentration and the jinx would have no effect. He thanked her and climbed up the steps to his dorm room. He was shocked to not have been greeted with the cold apathy like normal but with slaps on the back and congratulations from his dorm mates.

**-**In the village of Konaha, that same day-

Tsunade was looking over some very…..concerning papers. From an anonymous source they had received a tip about two members of Akatsuki, previously unknown. Two children. She took a long drink of her sake and looked at the team before her. Three AMBU, assigned for this unfortunate mission.

"Apparently the Akatsuki now recruits children." She handed the team leader, Tenzin. "I want you and your team to find these two and bring them back to the village. I'm hoping that in the end, we won't have to kill them." She sighed and looked at them all darkly. "But if for the slightest second you think they may be problematic for the village. I'm going to need you to….exterminate them."

**Okay I'm doing this for both you and me, because frankly the ages of the Naruto characters in my story are confusing the hell out of me. **

**So the story starts when Itachi is 14, making him 13 years older then the twins, 10 years go by meaning he would be 24, so let's do some math, woot! So it would be **

**(A-I)+10=N**

**Madara/ Tobi/ Obito/ Whatever: 36 ish **

**Kakuzu: 94 **

**Orochimaru: 55**

**Sasori: 39**

**Kisame: 36 **

**Pain: 32**

**Konan: 32**

**Zetsu: 26 **

**Hidan: 25**

**Itachi: 24 **

**Kabuto: 24**

**Deidara: 20 **

**Sasuke: 17**

**Naruto: 17**

**Sakura: 17 **

**Yuki: 11**

**Yuri: 11**

**Okay this was the most confusing thing I've ever done, god I hate algebra. Well hope that clears something up. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Nanananananana BATMAN! What? Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**As always I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter, and if I did it'd be super gay. **

The sand blew around the two figures as they approached the village of hidden sand. Their hats made from paper and wood hid their faces. A single bell made a small sound when brushing against their faces. Their long black cloaks seemed out of place in such hot weather. The blood red clouds gave away to their enemies, who these two were.

When they approached the gate there was a man waiting for them. "Sasori-sama, I've done as you asked." He was down on one knee and stood straight when he was ordered. The puppet man, Sasori, turned to his companion. "Make it quick, I don't want to be kept waiting!" He growled roughly. The boy nodded and jumped into the air.

Sasori watched with his spy and Deidara fought with the one tails jinjuriki. It went, late into the night. Eventually Garra of the sand let his love for his village get in the way of his own life and he was captured by the bomber. The pyromaniac blew the entrance to the gate, killing all the guards who had come after them.

They left and kept walking for a few miles before they were stopped, just as the sun was coming up, by the jinjuriki's older brother. "You take care of this one, Sasori-danna." The blond man said, taking off into the air with his clay bird.

Kankaro, that was his name. Sasori was surprised to see that he was fighting with some of his first creations. "You dare use my own puppets against me?" He easily destroyed all of them and poisoned the sand ninja. He was going in for the kill, when the boy made a desperate move to save himself. "That determined to live, are you? Fine then, I won't kill you, but in about three days you're going to wish I had." He turned and left him in the hot sand, with only the sound of the wind and the soft chime of a bell.

The Akatsuki duo dropped Garra into the palm of a giant stone statue. They leapt onto their designated finger and called for the rest of the organization. "Ah, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Itachi said, his hologram flickering onto his own stone finger. "Yes, we haven't been assembled like this since the twins went to school." Pain replied. Hidan snickered. "And they've been in the hospital _how _many times in the past two months?" Kakuzu slapped his hologram head. Konan rubbed her temples in worry and aggravation.

"I'm glad to see that you've brought the one tails to, however I'm guessing that it wasn't easy?" He looked at Deidara's missing arm. He grinned and shrugged.

About two days into the sealing Itachi and Kisame used their doppelgangers to fight with the team from Konaha. They both were defeated, but it didn't matter it was completed. All but Deidara and Sasori disappeared when the cave's stone was destroyed by the nine tailed brat. Naruto Uzumaki was enraged to see the blond sitting on his friend's dead body. He chased after the man, along with Kakashi Hatake.

Facing his grandmother and Sakura, Sasori was broken out of his puppet shell. His grandmother was shocked to see that he hadn't aged a day. The battle lasted hours, from about noon to six in evening. He thought that he was winning, when there was a sudden pain in his chest. He was actually rather surprised; he hadn't felt pain in about fifteen years. "Ah, very good. You got me." He coughed up something resembling blood. "As a reward, travel to the Tenshi Bridge, three days from now. You'll meet my spy there, and maybe you'll even be able to help…..those two." Those were his last words, at that moment Sasori was dead.

Deidara was the one who volunteered to travel all the way to Scotland to tell the twins. He sat in the headmaster's office, tiered from his long journey, and in his henge form as the man from the Malfoy's. His arms had been sown back on by Kakuzu, so that was good at least. "Sir, I know that whatever you have to say to your niece and nephew is important, but it's two in the morning, can it not wait?" The stern looking woman McGonagall pleaded.

Deidara sighed and shook his head. "Their mother's elder brother, Sasori, was killed last night by another shinobi." He crossed one leg over the other. "They need to know." He looked at her, more serious then he'd ever been. She looked horrified and nodded. Walking over to the fire place she called for Snape and Flitwick. They appeared, a small man was very tired, obviously woken from sleep. The other, the man from the dinner, not that long ago, he looked annoyed. McGonagall looked grave, all the color drained out of her face. "Please, go wake the Potter twins, and bring them here, there is…..news they must learn." The two professors nodded and left. Deidara was beginning to feel regretful for agreeing to this.

They brought the twins, who looked extremely tiered. "Wh….what are you doing here?" Yuki asked with a yawn, and Yuri didn't look like she was capable of stringing together a complete sentence. McGonagall ordered the two of them into chairs, and they sat down, not wanting to stand up anyways.

Deidara slowly got to his knees and grabbed one hand from each twin, holding it softly. They both could see something was wrong and snapped at attention to his blue eyes, looking for answers. "Four days ago we captured The One Tails, and were able to successfully extract it." The twins looked at him, they were thinking that was supposed to be a good thing.

"However, he had reinforcements come. A Chunin from Konaha and an Elder from Suna did battle with Sasori. He fought hard, but in the end, Sasori was overwhelmed and killed in action." The reaction from the twins was instantaneous. Yuki made a choking noise and grasped the arm rest of his chair. Yuri's eyes swam with tears and she fell on Deidara who caught her and held her tightly. She was screaming, her sounds being muffled by his long blond hair. He rubbed her back and rocked back and forth. He looked a Yuki who was crying silently, with a hand covering his mouth. Deidara opened his free arm, and Yuki rushed him for a hug.

The two of them were a sobbing mess, and the three of them stayed there like that for about twenty minutes when McGonagall interrupted the silence. "If the funeral is before Christmas holidays, you're welcome to take them and return them when term starts again." The blond ninja stood up, with the twins clinging to his middle.

"There is no need for that, Shinobi deaths are treated differently then civilian deaths." He rubbed Yuki's head and tightened his hand and Yuri's shoulder. "There won't be a funeral. Too much….unwanted attention." He was starting to feel a lot older then he was. Yuki had clamed down enough to sit in the chair, and pulled his sister into his lap, so he could comfort her. "I'm sorry you two, but I have to go back." He hugged them both. Then rubbing Yuki's head and kissing Yuri's cheek he looked at the three professors. "May I use your floo? I don't think I'm up to taking that trip again. McGonagall nodded and showed him how to use it.

When he was gone McGonagall gave her condolences and told them they didn't have to go to classes Monday or Tuesday. The two heads of house were asked to take their students back to bed.

Yuri was still crying when they were down in the dungeons and grabbed her shoulder. He spun her around to face him and got down to her eye level. "Please, Miss Potter, this is no way for a Slytherin to behave." She glared at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Miss Potter, what do you think your uncle would say, if he saw how you were now?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked away from him, her black hair falling into his eyes.

"I will admit not knowing anything about your land. However, as a shinobi, wouldn't he want you to understand why he died? Wouldn't he rather you walk into that common room with your head held high? Wouldn't he rather you and your brother show strength and become the most talented shinobi that you can possibly be?" He tucked her hair behind her ears.

She let out a little chuckle and sniffled. "Professor Snape, a Shinobi is a boy. I'm a Kunoichi."  
"My mistake." They continued their way to the Slytherin common room. When they arrived at the wall, right next to a portrait Yuri turned around to her teacher.

"By the way, my name is Shion." She walked up the stairs and disappeared in her room. She was glad to see that her dorm mates were asleep. She didn't need their questions. She laid down in her bed and looked up at the wooden planks that held up the bed above her. She allowed a few more tears to fall, and then rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Goodbye Sasori no danna."

The next morning was a Saturday and Yuri didn't want to get out of bed. The female prefect had tried to convince her to come down for breakfast at the very least, but Yuri still refused. She had a mission of her own, a form of closure. She sat at her desk and wrote down every memory she had of interacting with Sasori.

Some were good, others bad.

_On my third birthday, Sasori gave me a wooden puppet_

_When I fell out of a tree while learning chakra control, Sasori healed my broken arm _

_Sasori was angry at me for destroying one of his puppets, he looked about ready to kill me_

_Sasori gave me my first time out_

_Sasori taught me the transformation Jutsu _

_Sasori made Yuki stop pulling my hair _

_Sasori told Pain that I was the one who poured tea on his paperwork _

_Sasori talked sense into me after a year of pretending my brother was dead _

_Sasori saved me from Mizu ninja ninja _

_Sasori helped me get over my fear of the dark _

On and on she wrote, she didn't stop until the other girls had returned to the dorm. Pansy Perkins, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode paid her little heed as the sat around gossiping. Yuri rolled her eyes at them, still not numb enough to stop being sarcastic.

"And so, Lavender Brown, you know her don't you? Well she comes up to me and says, 'a real lady wouldn't be such a bitch! Can you believe her nerve?!" Greengrass huffed angrily to her friends. Then the topic moved to boys. "Well you know that I'll marry well, after all my father and Draco Malfoy's father have been talking about our future." Perkins said, bragging to her friends. "Oh, I'm so jealous!" Greengrass said, placing one of her disgustingly primped hands on her pale face. "My father has already had me promised to Jason Flint! He's not even in Hogwarts yet!"

"What about you Millicent? Is there anyone willing to marry you?" Perkins asked with a bit of a sneer. Yuri watched the girl blush and stutter, obviously hurt by the comment. "Well of course not! I mean, I look at her….." Greengrass said, pointing at the heavier girl.

"Whatever guys, leave me alone!" She snapped.

"Now there's no need to get defensive dear, we're only trying to help you. I mean, someone like you shouldn't have high expectations when it comes to marriage contracts." The blond bitch said.

"Yeah, I mean, you'd never be able to land someone like Draco, or Theodore." The pug girl said.

Yuri was feeling angry, and she wasn't sure why. She turned around to face the three girls and glared at the awful two. "As, amusing as it is to watch my enemies turn on their comrades, you're annoying me. Leave her alone, you don't get to judge her, Perkins, with a face like that! I doubt any man would be able to stomach fucking you on your wedding night." She smirked malevolently. "Imagine how ugly your kids are going to be, people will think their dogs and demand they be put on leashes. I can here people now! 'It's amazing almost like their humans, walking on two legs like that!' If I had to marry you, the only reason why I would consider doing it was to kill you and take your money." She rounded on the perky little blond bitch.

"And what about you, huh? You know back where I come from you'd get your ass kicked for saying things like that. Little prissy sluts like you, from a rich, powerful family. Oh, you'd be a prime target. You'd be kidnapped, and then when no one wants to pay the ransom for your worthless ass, they'd gut you like a fish!" She spat on the ground and turned towards the girl she seemed to be…..defending.

"Don't let people talk to you like that, their so worthless and useless it makes me sick." She grabbed all the slips of paper and stormed out of the room, ignoring the sobbing Pansy, the fuming Greengrass, and the slightly happy Millicent.

She firmly pushed the incident from her mind and sat down in front of the fire place. One by one she read what she had written and threw it into the fire, each time saying the same thing. "I will avenge you, Sasori of the red sand, on my honor I shall avenge your death."

By about nine at night, word had gotten around the whole school, how Yuri had verbally assaulted Perkins and Greengrass. The two girls had gone crying to professor Snape loudly in the middle of dinner and told him everything that had happened, leaving out what they said to Millicent Bulstrode, naturally. There were varying opinions about this from the Slytherins. Some sided with the two first year brats, some were on Yuri's side, and the rest remained a neutral party. That was the day that Yuri learned about Slytherin politics.

They had cleared away the couches and chairs to make room for a table with three chairs, was sitting Snape, Flint, and Tanner (A female prefect). The three girls, two standing on one side, with Yuri as far away as she could get, were standing in front of this table. They were the only ones there bellow third year.

"It had come to our attention by Miss Greengrass, that Hailey Potter-AKA Yuri Shion- attacked her and Perkins. She used vile language like 'slut' and 'useless' even going so far as to say: 'Perkins, with a face like that! I doubt any man would be able to stomach fucking you on your wedding night.' They claim that Miss Potter did this without cause and that it was a 'traumatizing experience, hearing such awful things said to them.' How to you plead, Miss Potter?"

Yuri grit her teeth at the name but smiled at them. "Guilty of saying those things to them, but it was just." There were murmurs around the common room, some people were disgusted with her, while others wanted more information. "Elaborate, Miss Potter!" Snape ordered her.

"When dealing with the death of my uncle that transpired last night, I was sitting in my room content to mourn then move on with my life. As one would think that would be a bit of a problem, seeing as how I share a dorm room with three other girls." She looked down at her feet for a moment then clicked her tongue. "As, anyone down in the common room early this afternoon would have seen, I was throwing slips of paper into the fire….muttering. About what was unimportant-" She was cut off by a sixth year boy, Terence Higgs. "It's true, professor. She was sitting there, for almost an hour." She wondered why he had said anything, he hadn't even been down into the common room when she was there. "Very well." Snape said, writing it down. "Continue, please Miss Potter."  
"As I was saying…" She cast a suspicious look at Higgs. "What was written on those sheets of paper were very personal things. They were memories. In my homeland you write down every memory you have of the deceased and then…burn them. Greengrass Bulstrode, and Perkins walked into my ritual when I had just finished, and I am ashamed to admit that they caught me in my…..distressed state." In Slytherin lingo, 'distressed state' meant 'I was sobbing like a child.' The older students looked around at one another, some snickered at her, she paid them no mind. "They say children can be cruel, but the 'assault' I committed on them, was nothing compared to the things they had said to me. They grabbed one of the papers, one where I was remembering something from my early childhood. They continued to berate and mock me for my loss. Miss Bulstrode tried to reign in her friends, and they turned on her, saying all sorts of nasty things. I had just about enough of them acting like they were God's gift to human kind, so I shut them down." She turned to the two girls who were stunned at her lies. "I'm sorry if I went to far in my attacks, but doing something as disgusting as that, to a girl who lost someone she loved very much to a brutal war, all because she was there." She turned to the crowed. "Didn't some of _you _lose family members in the war between Dumbledore and The Dark Lord? Did you not mourn for your loss? Don't you still feel that pain in your chest, knowing that it will never be filled again, because of someone else? Because of a stranger, whom only saw the evil in them? Now I ask you this, if it had been your uncle, would you had sat there and taken it." About 50% of the room was glaring at the two girls, with true hate in their eyes. Yuri turned to the girls again, fake tears in her eyes, and she rubbed them away. "I forgive you for what you did to me, I handled it in privet! You made me take personal issues out in the open! Have you no shame!"  
The two girls stuttered stupidly, calling out 'she's not telling the truth! It's a lie!" No one believed them, after all Yuri did manipulate people for a living. The sentence was passed. Yuri would have to do a week worth of work for Marcus Flint and Snape, kind of like slave labor. The other two girls would be given four weeks. One for lies, one for attacking another student, one for insulting her family, and one for making personal Slytherin matters public.

**Wow, I feel like she got out of that _way _to easily. I think I'm going to have karma kick her in the ass. Well anywhore, I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made, kind three in the morning right now. So I hope you liked it anyways, and please review, your advise will make this story better. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright, a brand new chapter. I want to say thank you to the people who fallow this junk story, I have no idea how you put up with me. You have no idea how happy that makes me. *Gives hugs and cookies to each one of you.* Alright, enjoy the story! Read and Review, please **

**No own the Potter or Naru**

Yuki wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with Sasori-sama's death. He never thought he had the capability to feel this awfully. Sasori was the one who taught him in his early years. When he returned to his room, his dorm mates were kind enough not to ask any questions when they saw him, walk in the room sobbing like a small child.

He spent the day with Michel who let him hang out in the second year dorms. He offered all the support he could, and Yuki was so thankful for that. But it didn't stop his agony in the slightest. Michel allowed him to lay his head in his friends lap and cry for as long as he wanted. "When my grandma died, I was just like this, you know." He ran his fingers through Yuki's hair. "So me and my mom sat together and remembered every good memory that we had about her, I think that would help you…you know….maybe?"

Yuki looked at his friend and closed his eyes, tears still running down his cheeks.

"On my fourth birthday, Sasori started teaching me Tyjutsu."

"There you go, try something else!" Michel said enthusiastically.

"Sasori taught me how to write in Kanji, Itachi helped, but it was mostly Sasori."

"Anything else?"  
"When Orochimaru left our….village, Sasori stopped him from kidnapping us, without us even knowing until years latter." So on and on he went, for almost three hours, remembering every happy moment he ever had with Sasori. He didn't think that hole in his heart was fixed yet, but he wasn't crippled by pain anymore.

Yuki sat up and smiled at his friend, who fluffed his hair. "You'll be alright kid."

-In Konaha-

"Are you sure that we can trust this information? How are you sure he isn't tricking you?" Tsunade asked her pink haired apprentice.

"They were his last words my lady, I doubt they were lies." She closed her mouth and frowned her brow. "There was one other thing…" She trailed off at the look from her mentor. Sakura fiddled with her head band and looked at the ground.

"He wanted us to…save someone. Two someones, he said: "Maybe you can even save those two." Tsunade looked at her in interest. He looked at the girl, very seriously.

"Well….looks to me like your going to Tenshi Bridge."

-Back to Hogwarts-

Lord Voldemort looked at his new servant girl. She looked distressed at the death of her…'uncle.' He didn't much care about that. He needed her to do a job for him, and she was going to get it done, even if it cost her everything. "You seem to have had a rather unlucky year, hmm, Shion?" He taunted her, sitting in his chair, watching her bowing on the floor. Her shoulders tensed intent not to take the bait.

"However that's not important, why haven't you collected the stone yet?" He asked her, his voice was deceptively calm and smooth. She said nothing, knowing any excuses she had would just make things worse in the end. He pulled out his wand and held her under the Crucio for about a minuet. When he lifted it she laid there one the ground limply. "I expect you to have it by the end of the month, or the consequences may just be deadly." He ordered her. She nodded and excused herself from the room.

She pulled the hood of her long black cloak over her face and walked down the halls, up the stairs, until she noticed that she was standing in front of the door to the third floor. It was better to finish this now, instead of at the last minute. Her new 'master' had told her that music would put the stupid beast to sleep. She just needed him to rest for a few moments so that she could slip through the trap door her 'master' had told her was there. It crossed her mind for a second that maybe his plan was for her to be ripped to shreds by the dog, thing. That maybe he gave her false information and was planning to do away with her. But he wasn't, not like that anyways, because the dog fell right to sleep when she started singing the Village Song. She winced at the sound of her own, off key, crackly voice, but it did its job.

She jumped down the hole and was surprised when she landed on some kind of slimy floor. When it started to wrap itself around her tightly she remembered her herbolagy lessons, this was Devil's Snare. It was hard to sit still when this thing was crushing her lungs, but eventually it dropped her on stone. She took some time to regain her breath and then stood up to dust herself off.

She walked down the long illuminated hallways until she reached a door; she opened it, and was pulled in. It snapped shut then disappeared. There were snakes on the walls, and suddenly they became real. Giant snakes, small snakes, red snakes, blue snakes. She blasted them with every spell she knew, but one managed to bite her ankle. She screamed and smashed its head before she collapsed on the ground up against the wall.

She looked up in horror as the snakes all started to morph together to form one giant snake. She let out a whimper when it started moving towards her in a slow, triumphant, slither. It leaned so close to her that she could smell its god awful breath and feel it tongue flick out onto her face.

She felt her vision become blurry, the snake that had bitten her no doubt, was venomous. She was afraid; she didn't want to die like this, down here in a place where no one would be able to find her. A place where she would rot and decay, if this snake didn't decide to eat her. She didn't know what to do, she was beaten, done for.

The snake let out a deadly hiss and Yuri screamed as loud as she could. "I don't want to die!" She closed her eyes and hid her face in her knees. She looked up after a few minuets of not being dead. She looked into the large snakes eyes, they seemed to be sizing her up.

"Sssay that again, love." It hissed at her.

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "A…talking snake?" It seemed to be laughing at her, by the way its head was bobbing up and down. It let out and amused sigh.

"Hurry up then, love. I'd day you have…oh, three hours before the venom kills you." It gestured to the door, that suddenly appeared before her. "Hurry up little charmer." Then it slowly became a painting again on the wall, however this time, instead of the many snakes, it was just the one. It looked mighty and powerful, as it fraught against what looked like wizards.

Yuri stayed down on the ground for around ten minuets, the shock still radiating through her body. She leaned against the wall for support, but managed to get to her feet, and wobbled to the door.

This door, unlike the last, didn't slam shut, but instead lit itself aflame in black. The door ahead lit up in blue. There was a table in the middle of the room with different shapes of bottles. On the table, next to the bottles was a slip of paper in professor Snape's handwriting, "Well…shit." She said, this man was far smarter then her, and whatever he had in store would be about a fifty-fifty chance for her to get out of it alive. The paper read as such:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side  
Second, different are those who stand at either end  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third as you see clearly, all are different size  
Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

She read the first clue over and over again. "Okay so, if there are two bottles of wine then three of poison….so by that logic only two of the poison bottles will have wine to it's right." She clicked her tongue trying to use all her deductive abilities and Slytherin cunning she had at her disposal. "This can be arranged in many different ways…and there will be two pairings of wine/poison then one poison left by itself."

She looked at the next clue. "Alright, I spot two helpful clues here. Firstly it would seem that the potions I need are on either side of one another and then second the one needed to move forwards is not on the _end_ of the line. The far left potion cannot be nettle wine. It could be poison or the move backward potion, though. If the far left one is poison, the far right one has to be either nettle wine or the move backward potion. If the far left one is the move backward potion, the far right one has to be either nettle wine or poison. Leaving me with four options on how they are arranged."

She went down to the next clue and sighed at how easy it was. "So the smallest and the tallest are not poison, but they may only be the nettle wine, and if they are the one's I want then which one is which?"  
Going down to the fourth clue she felt like hitting her head against the table. "The two bottles is potion number two and six….are the same? Maybe…so then they probably aren't going to be what I want. Both poison….or both wine, not matter I don't want either. Alright, time to make a choice. Kami I hope I'm right!"

She looked over all of the clues a few times in her head. "So I'm about maybe 70% sure that the order from right to left is…..poison, poison, wine, move forwards, move backwards, poison, wine. Well….I might be going to meet my birth family soon." She grabbed what she assumed to be the move forward potion and drank it down in two gulps. She then pocketed the one she assumed to be the backwards potion and ran towards the light blue flames.

It was like water running over her very being. When she got to the other side, she almost cried in relief. "Oh, thank you Kami, thank you Jashin, thank you whoever!" She looked at her hands and saw that they were trembling. She was still feeling weak and light headed from the toxins of the snake, she wanted to go back to her dorm, even if her classmates were being stupid and wouldn't leave her alone. She let out a sob and dropped down to her knees. She looked up and saw in the middle of the room she was in, a pedestal with a rich crimson pillow. She stumbled over to it, with tears running down her face, when she got there she let out a gasp, and then fell over on her knees.

"No….this has got be some kind of joke…." She covered her face with her trembling hands.

There was a dark laugh behind her, she turned around with her wand drawn and saw someone in a black cloak (like her own) standing behind her. He held up a small little red stone between his thumb and middle finger. "Come now little one, don't cry." His voice was deep and rough. She looked at him and lunged, because he had gotten to the stone before she had. If she didn't bring it back then she was going to die. Voldemort would _kill _her.

The man dodged her spell and grabbed her wand hand, holding it into the air, and then kneed her in the stomach. She threw up all over the brown stone floor, and tried to regain her breath. This man…was defiantly a shinobi.

"You…." She gasped out, and turned to look at him while he walked away. He stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked mockingly.

"Are you…..one of Orochimaru's?!" She managed to spit out.

"Hm, what are you on about?" He seemed a little surprised, if not irritated.

Yuri didn't get the chance to answer because he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She felt like her whole world had just crushed her. She decided that she would rather die from the wound on her leg, then die by Voldemort's hands. "I don't want to die….alone down here, Yuki…I'm scared." Her eyes slid shut and she lay curled on her side by the pedestal where her last hope rested.

"I knew you were going to mess this up somehow, you foolish little girl." A cold and snappish voice barked at her. Her eyes widened in shock as Severus Snape leaned down next to her and poured a potion down her throat.

"Professor…?"  
"The Dark Lord isn't going to be happy about this, however what was there that you could have done. The shinobi was far too strong for us." He said.

"What are you-"  
"I imagine that we'll have the Crucio set upon us for about thirty seconds each, for failing, but seeing as Orochimaru has already angered the Dark Lord once, no doubt he will instead turn his sights for vengeance towards him instead." The potions master picked her up and forced her to rest her head against his shoulder. He grabbed the move backwards potion from her pocket and poured some into her mouth then drank the rest. Unlike her he didn't run, he simply moved briskly through the blue flames, then once again through the black. He maneuvered past the snake room, when the old snake saw that she was with him, he used a levitation charm and carried her though the trap door and back out into the hallway.

"Why did you save me?" She asked quietly, from her poison in his arms.

"Because you remind me much of your mother, miss Potter, in the way that you handled my riddle, and the way you so bravely traversed that place." He said softly, walking down the corridor.

"You're allowed to get away with that this _one _time professor." She warned him, with no real threat behind her voice. His lips twitched into what might be considered a smile.

"Also, your bullheaded stupidity reminds me of your good for nothing Gryffindor father and his stupid friends." He told her with a sneer. "You will also have detention for the rest of the school year with mss Potter, for being an idiot, sneaking out of the dorms, and using vulgarities against your classmates."  
She looked at him in horror with an open jaw and wide eyes. He grinned at her nastily. She stayed silent until they reached the defense class room. "Once we go in _Potter_ beg the Dark Lord to hear what you have to say, before he punishes you." He set her down on the stone floor. She gulped and nodded, then slowly knocked on the door. She knew that he wasn't going to be happy with her for failing; she could already feel the curses he was going to cast on her.

"Come in, Yuri, dear." His cruel voice called from behind the door. Her and Snape walked into the room, with Snape closing the door behind her. She fell to her knees and started crying again, like a leaking dam.

"Please my lord, before you place punishment on me, allow me to explain my mistake." He glared at her in anger, but none the less allowed her to speak.

"There is a man, by the name of Orochimaru. He sent a very strong man to claim the stone; I fought with him, as hard as I could, but he was stronger then me and absconded with the stone. Forgive me my lord." She bowed her face so low that he nose touched the ground. The Dark Lord was chillingly quiet for a few moments before he cast a powerful round of Crucio on her. He held it for what felt like years to her. She screamed in agony, withering about on the floor for around then minuets before he lifted the curse. She curled into a ball on the floor and Voldemort scoffed at her in disgust from Quirl's body. She turned to Snape.

"Were you not there like I asked you, to stop anyone else but her from taking the stone, Severus?" He hissed wickedly. His calm voice was oddly more frightening then his angry voice. Snape got down on his hands and knees.

"My Lord, I have no excuse for this." His punishment lasted three times longer then Yuri's did.

"How are you sure he belonged to this Orochimaru?" He spat at Yuri was still crying.

"Because…Orochimaru is a very sly and cunning man who is obsessed with immortality, there was no other person I can imagine in all of the shinobi nations who would want the stone like he would, or who would have the resources to take it."

"Very well then, Severus, take poor Yuri back to her room, excuse her from classes in the morning, she looks like she's caught an awful cold."  
Snape shakily collected himself and nodded, moving to once again pick Yuri up, however she wouldn't let him, not in the sorry state that he was. She forced him to sling his arm around her shoulder and lean against her. "I am a Kunoichi of Akatsuki sir, you need more help then I do." He begrudgingly agreed to her help.

"We're going to my office." He ordered her. She nodded and the two of them hobbled down the dungeons together. Once there Snape ordered her into a chair and went rummaging through his curio cabinet, and pulled out a large crystal bottle. He poured two glasses and gave one to her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, thinking he was giving her sake of some kind.

"It's a potion I invented during the first war for the Death Eaters; it helps numb the pain of the Crucio."

She drank it down and sighed contently when the pain slowly started to melt away. "Thank you professor, I'll head back to my dorm now." He nodded and gave he a quiet goodnight.

**Yay! I mean how long did this take to write anyways? Was it four months this time? I'm sorry about that. Well I'd like to thank Zhasea for writing the article Snape's Potions puzzle. Because without them I would have had no idea what to do regarding figuring out where the right potions were. Now if you have read that far I would like you all to take a bit of a vote, on when Vledie gets his body back. **

**Year two, diary restriction: **

**Or **

**Year four, grace yard blood spell:  
Remember what you chose will decide how this whole thing plays out. Your choice could mean life or death for the twins. So chose carefully. You have until the 20****th**** of September to vote. **


End file.
